Touch
by Justbychance
Summary: Violet, a young nurse fresh out of school has been hired at Briarcliff, a mental facility for the criminally insane. Tate Langdon has been a resident for two years, unresponsive in a coma isolated from the other patients under the care of Dr. Arden. Soon it is quite clear to Violet that all is not what it seems as she finds that one particular boy is very much awake.
1. welcome home

**Briarcliff Mental Institution**

** December 3, 1996**

** 11:15 pm**

Pressing her hands down her very drab uniform Violet forced a smile practicing looking as normal as possible as she closed her locker door to face her reflection in the mirror over the bathroom sink.

Following the rules her honey blonde hair is neatly up in a twist, she is free of any jewelry or makeup except for a very pale pink gloss that she hoped no one would notice.

_**'We don't want to remind the male patients of their sexual impulses any more than we have to Ms. Harmon, our job is to keep them calm so they can focus on their rehabilitation'**_

Recalling Sister Jude's speech while showing her around Violet shrugged at the image looking back at her.

She had never been comfortable around boys her age or any man for that matter, the first never showed much interest and the latter too much.

A deep shiver rushed through her as the memory of her father's shadow standing in her bedroom flashed before her eyes.

Immediately she pulled down the long sleeves of her grey uniform hiding the scars crawling up her wrist.

As she walked through the darkened halls of the facility she sheepishly looked into the vacant medicated eyes of the patients shuffling by her knowing full well it could be her stuck behind these thick cement walls.

She was lucky the maid had recently waxed the floors that day, blessed that no one was home to witness the rush of courage coursing through her, fortunate that one small push was enough to send him falling down the stairs to his death.

She felt nothing watching him twitch as his eyes glared up at her, his neck broken face twisted in the wrong direction.

Her torment was over, peace washed over her like cool ocean waves on a hot summer's day.

She was free.

Violet didn't know if it was empathy for such violence that only she could understand, or just her need for a job that led her to this depressing dank place, regardless she was here, and she would have to learn to adapt like everything else in her life.

** "Ms. Harmon!"**

Startled out of her thoughts by the stern hardened face of Sister Jude, Violet turned on her heels to face the open door to her office and the woman grimacing with impatience behind a desk.

"Come in here, I need to speak to you concerning your living arrangements."

Swiftly sitting down across from the Sister and the shiny large cross that swung back and forth across her midsection, Violet waited as Jude finished writing instructions on a large clip board.

Violet seemed to be mesmerized by the huge silver crucifix and the man that hung torturously, helplessly upon it.

She didn't believe in God, and to be honest thought very little of those who did, as if they were brainwashed into cult or something, it was very obvious to Violet that there was too much suffering in the world; if he did exist God plainly didn't give a shit.

Slamming her clip board down Sister Jude once again jostled Violet out of her continuous thoughts that went on inside her bored as hell mind.

"As I understand it your father has recently passed away, and due to his substantial debt to the IRS everything he owned now belongs to the government leaving you … _well_ basically homeless."

Nodding as she dug her nails into her thighs Violet interrupted hoping to end her interrogation.

"Yes but I was told that – "

"Excuse me dear but I do believe I was still speaking, you will learn to mind your manners or I assure you there will be consequences."

Remaining silent Violet quickly began to question her decision as Sister Jude continued on.

"While it is not our policy to board nurses I do believe that monsignor is sympathetic to your special…_ situation_."

Handing over the clipboard to Violet, Sister Jude stood to show her out of her office.

"You will find a small but suitable room on the north side of the building opposite Dr. Arden's laboratory. His assistant, a young nun who died unexpectedly lived there for awhile but it's empty now. You'll find a list of all rules and regulations on the top sheet, underneath that there is a list of patients you will be responsible for during the term of your probation period. They are all heavily medicated so they shouldn't be any problem, one is even comatose. I figure we'll start you off slow, let you get your feet wet before we transfer you to more of our complicated cases. Since you're shift has already started I'll expect you'll be wanting to get moving. I assure this will be quite a change from that fancy nursing school you attended. Just kept your mind on your work and stick to the rules and you should do very well here. Any questions... good, I'll have the janitor move your suitcases up to your room while your get started with Mr. Anderson."

Before she knew it Violet was standing on the opposite side of a closed door holding her clipboard tight to her chest.

Sighing deeply she leaned against the wall immediately flipping the page on rules and regulations over so she could read her duties for the night.

She had spent ten hours on a bus and hadn't eaten the entire day, she was exhausted and starving, but Sister Jude insisted she begin right away.

"Bitch" She breathed our as she yawned quickly covering her mouth as an orderly walked by.

**_ Vitals, sponge baths, feedings, and linen changes_**.

'Fucking fantastic, I'm a glorified nurse's aide.' She complained silently as she made her way down to her first patient.

** vTv**

** 5:12 am**

Exhausted leaning over the bathroom sink Violet could barely keep her eyes open as she splashed cool water against her face.

After attending to ten patients she was feeling the effects of having to lift essentially dead weight all night.

Sighing heavily she bend backwards pressing on tight muscles that stretched across her slender low back.

That's when she saw herself, long pieces of her dirty blonde hair hanging in her face, dark circles under her whiskey colored eyes making her look worn and drained.

Standing sideways she gazed down at her boyish figure dressed in her matronly uniform, and inwardly groaned picturing herself ten years from now still untouched, except from her dead deranged father, working in this shit hole left with only her hand to keep her company at night.

A few times she attempted to fix her hair only to have it fall back down across her face until she ultimately gave up hoping that Sister Jude wouldn't see her until after her shift had ended at seven am.

Feeling constricted by the buttons that lined straight up to her neck she figured she'd give herself a break undoing five of them until just a hint of her white cotton bra was showing.

Looking down at the last patient on her list she cocked her eyebrow figuring there was zero chance of inciting any sexual excitement from a comatose teenager.

It was a long walk down to where Tate was being held, she quietly wondered why he wasn't kept with the others, especially in his condition where patients with the same diagnosis were kept in one large room.

Following the signs leading to the north wing she passed by Dr. Arden's office noticing a sliver of light coming from underneath his closed door.

Stopping momentarily she heard a muffled deep voice sounding as if he were recording notes from some sort of procedure.

Other than thinking it was strange that a doctor would keep such odd hours, she didn't seem bothered by the obvious change in décor as the further she went everything began to change as several weird shaped doors and hallways resembled a maze straight out of a horror movie.

It was also darker than the rest of the institution causing her to squint her eyes as she finally reached an arch shaped door with three industrial bolt locks on the outside.

Leaning closer she read the name that was typed in small letters held up by two pieces of tape.

**Tate Langdon**

Rummaging through her deep pockets she searched for the special keys that Sister Jude had given her.

All the other rooms opened with the same skeleton key except for his that called for three separate keys that fit each specific lock.

This made no sense to her, why would a patient who was unable to move or speak, who was completely cut off from the outside world need to be locked up like he was Hannibal Lector.

Struggling she concentrated in the dim light until she finally heard the release of the last bolt.

The wheels on her cart squeaked loudly echoing inside the vast barren halls as she backed into the large brick walled room that looked straight out of a Frankenstein movie.

Suddenly chills rushed up her spine as she slowly turned noting all the strange instruments and machines beeping around her that were unrecognizable from anything she had ever seen in nursing school.

The air left her lungs as her eyes fell upon him for the first time.

High above his head close to the ceiling was a small oval shaped stained glass window, shades of green, purple and yellow shone lightly as the sun began to rise over the towering Transylvania castle look alike building.

The sunrise pierced the window sending a shower of pure iridescent light down upon his blond shaggy hair making him look almost angelic.

His skin was as pale as falling snow, flawless, stunningly beautiful in contrast to his long dark eyelashes that kissed his cheek bones.

Lips like petals from pale pink roses full and soft fell slightly apart as the intermediate sound of his delicate breath filled the archaic room.

Violet was frozen as if her feet were glued to the floor, her gaze fell further down to his bare chest and the stark white sheet that laid flat just below his waist over his hip bones.

His slender body was tone, muscles firm, strong like a swimmers frame, nothing resembling a boy who hadn't moved in two years.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip she noticed his wrists and ankles shackled to the steel bedframe.

Something was wrong, _very_ wrong with this picture, she thought to herself as she fumbled for his chart flipping through it intensely skimming each page searching for answers.

**INCARERATED WITH NO POSSIBLITLY OF PAROLE**

** SERVING THREE LIFE SENTENCES FOR MURDER IN THE FIRST DEGREE **

**SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD MALE BROUGHT IN WITH SEVERAL GUN SHOT WOUNDS …**

** SEVERAL SURGIES REPAIRING THREE MAJOR ORGANS, ALL SUCCESSFULL …**

**CAUSE FOR COMA UNKNOWN...**

** PATIENT REMAINS UNRESPONSIVE… **

**NEGATIVE MOVEMENT CONCERNING ALL REFLEXES… **

**PATIENT REMAINS COMATOSE AFTER SIX MONTHS WITH LESS THAN FIVE PERCENT CHANCE OF RECOVERY.**

** TRANSFER TO BRIARCLIFF APPROVED UNDER THE DIRECT SUPERVISION OF DR. ARDEN.**

Slamming the folder closed frustrated by the lack of medical information she carefully approached him almost needing to touch his skin.

She wondered how someone so beautiful, appearing so innocent and young could be charged with such heinous crimes.

Instantly the image of her hands gently pressing into her father's back flickered through her mind.

She didn't need to wonder, she had no right to judge.

Breathlessly she gingerly placed the tips of her fingers along his arm feeling the warmth of his skin until her hand was cradled inside his.

This was inappropriate, wrong in so many ways, but it was as if she had no choice, as if something was inside her willing her to touch him.

Slowly she raised her wide eyes back up towards his peaceful face while her stray blonde hair whisked across her pale pink lips blowing outward back and forth as she tried fruitlessly to catch her breath.

She was helpless to hold back the words that came whispering from those same lips as she leaned over him searching for any sign of life that she instinctually knew was there.

"You're beautiful."

Instantaneously she felt his fingers curl around hers holding her there in a tight grip.

Stunned she jerked backwards crashing into one of the steel tables causing it to come crashing to the floor.

**"Ms. Harmon what the hell do you think you're doing!" **

Looking down his fingers were back in their previous position lying flat against the sheet relaxed with absolutely no sign of movement.

Kneeling to the floor to retrieve the instruments that had fallen she apologized profusely reading the embroidered name that stretched across his long white lab coat.

**Dr. Arden**


	2. whispers in the night

_**Thanks so much for the reply's, follows/fav's , so appreciated!**_

Staring up at the ceiling in her small bare room Violet followed a substantial crack that split off into two separate crevices before hitting the brick wall opposite her bed.

It was a metaphor for her life, brick wall and all, a deep penetrating void full of fear and loneliness fractured by a decision that would end her father, and his path of abuse.

She saw the two meandering cracks as possible roads her life could take her.

One would continue on with the world she was familiar with filled with self-destruction, grasping at whatever she could to numb the abyss of pain by self-medicating and mutilation.

While the other provided a dim but visible guiding light out of the darkness, where she would finally discover what it means to be loved, and to love in return.

Unfortunately the resounding voice that was banging around in her mind at the moment was that of Dr. Arden as she thought about his cold grey eyes staring down at her looming already with disappointment and disgust.

His accusing glare flickered between her on her knees cleaning up the instruments she had knocked over and up at Tate with a gleam of obsessive ownership.

It was chilling how he scanned every inch of him as if he was trying to identify something out of place, there was no doubt that Tate was at the mercy of this man, whether he was aware of it or not.

**_'Clean this room up, and meet me in my office immediately, there are urgent matters we need to discuss.'_**

She could still feel the cold wood beneath her sitting across from his oversized mahogany desk as she pulled nervously on her cuffs making sure her scars could not be seen.

There were no introductions; it was obvious that Sister Jude had consulted with him explaining in grave detail Violet's very precarious situation.

**_'Tell me Ms. Harmon, are you serious about your position here at Briarcliff, because I have not the time nor patience for anything less than your complete devotion, this is my life's work, not a place for you to hold up until something better comes along. If that is what you are interested in then I suggest a seedy but suitable boarding house by the docks, I'm sure they could always use a new barmaid at the local watering hole.' _**

A world wind of responses raced through her mind from listing her extensive qualifications to telling him to fuck off for being such a monstrous dick on her first day, if only her mouth was a quick as she parted her lips several times only to fall short of actually speaking.

**_'A simple yes or no will suffice Ms. Harmon, I don't have all day.'_**

She was mesmerized by his intimidating, penetrating stare that seemed to slice right through her revealing all her inner demons that she was usually so careful to hide.

**_'Y-yes, I assure you I am one hundred percent – '_**

**_'You may go, that is all I need to hear for the time being, you are dismissed from Tate's responsibilities for tonight, the day nurse took care of everything before you arrived.'_**

Nodding towards the door in an obvious request for her departure, Dr. Arden waved her away with a flutter of his long boney fingers, which in her mind she imagined breaking into pieces with a large iron hammer her father always kept in the shed behind their house.

Only she no longer had a father, or a house, not even the hammer that hung in that shed her entire life, which was still a reality she was finding difficult to accept.

As she wrapped her hand around the doorknob he called out to her as he lifted a large window open behind his desk inviting a strong gust of frosty December wind to sting the back of her neck sending a chill down her spine.

**_'I hope I don't have to remind you, Ms. Harmon, that Tate Langdon is in a comatose state, therefore has no need for comforting, or at the very least inappropriate affections from the likes of a lonely little girl whose looking for the opportunity to fill the void left by her recently departed daddy._**

His biting sarcasm and demeaning condescension cut into her like the razor she intended on using on her arm as soon as she got into her room.

The shock of his words combined with the mere fact he had caught her in such a private and intimate moment with Tate was both humiliating and insulting beyond comprehension.

This time her answer came swift and clear as she kept her eyes locked in front of her not dignifying him with the response he was looking for.

'I prefer you refer to me as Violet, Mrs. Harmon is my grandmother. Good night Dr. Arden.'

**_… and fuck you sideways with a pitchfork_**

A small satisfying grin edged its way along her mouth recalling her quick reaction to his belittling attempt to embarrass her while simultaneously putting her in her place; it was clearly evident he had no idea who he was dealing with.

When you spend years in a dance with the devil you eventually learn how to lead.

**vTv**

It was only her second night but Violet was quickly catching on how to avoid the other nurses and orderlies.

She never played well with others and this job was no exception, she definitely felt more comfortable by herself off in her own little world.

Every now and again she'd catch an ear full of gossip as she walked by the break room, but she wasn't interested, what did consume her every thought though was seeing Tate again.

In fact she had organized her patients very efficiently, albeit thoroughly, so that she could finish all her work before her half hour break at three am, that way the rest of her shift could be devoted to finding more about the beautiful boy behind Frankenstein's door.

Impatiently she finished off a row of Ritz crackers that she snagged from a cabinet in the break room before making her way to the north side of the asylum.

The box was clearly marked **'Melissa'**, which was the name of a girl from sixth grade that would endlessly bully her until she eventually snapped grabbing a pair of scissors off the teacher's desk to cut off her ponytail.

Violet was sent to private school after that, but rumors flew about the incident, needless to say no one bothered her after that day.

Somehow the similar name released her of any guilt she might have had taking her food; Violet clearly had a very askew sense of right and wrong.

Walking soundlessly down the curved hallway as it turned from bright pale green walls to dark damp brick she slowly approached Dr. Arden's office hoping not to see that little sliver of light from beneath his door.

An unusual gasp of happiness slipped through her lips as darkness flooded the floor in front of his room.

The only light came from very dim electric candelabras set high on the walls that she imagined at one point held real candles spreading out ten feet apart that looked as if they belonged in Dracula's castle.

After successfully unlocking the three individual bolts to his thick iron door she slowly pushed it open almost expecting the young man to be sitting up waiting for her.

Warmth immediately spread throughout her body and places south as he came into view once again.

The effect he had on her was overwhelming; the connection she felt was immediate, she was already ferociously protective over him.

Pressing her hands down the front of her uniform she reached for a large bin filling it with warm water, convincing herself that she had a job to do, that she needed to put whatever this was to the side for the moment.

Ringing out a wash cloth she rubbed a good amount of soap along it before gently smoothing it over his collar bone, making her way up one side of his neck than the other.

She had done this chore for all her assigned patients that night but for some reason with him it_ felt_ different, personal, as if she wanted him to somehow know that he was safe in her care, that he mattered to her on a deeper level.

Tenderly she repeated rinsing, wringing, soaping up the wash cloth several times cleaning his flawless porcelain skin as if he were precious to her.

Washing, drying his chest, face and arms she moved down to his feet lifting his leg to carefully drape one than the other with the sheet being sure not to pull on the shackles attached to his ankles.

With each stroke she felt herself becoming more and more attached to him, emotionally invested in him to the point where it was starting to affect her physically.

Gazing over her shoulder making sure the door was securely closed and locked this time she moved up towards his waist where the sheet stretched across his hips.

Once again strands of her honey colored hair had falling out of its tight bun forcing her to blow them away from her eyes and mouth.

Turning away from him she emptied the used water filling it back up again as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

It was unbearably warm in his room so much so that she once again threw caution to the wind and released those five pesky buttons that had been suffocating her all night.

Placing the bin on the cart near the bed she once again glared down at the restraints tying him to the metal frame.

Running her fingers over the cuffs she realized they called for a special key, one that she did not possess.

Breathing out she felt it was inhuman to do such things, especially to someone in a coma, for some reason especially to him.

Without thinking, running on pure need, she reached out and skimmed the tips of her fingers along his lower abdomen just above the sheet.

His skin was like velvet, warm and soft, her wide inquisitive eyes lifted up to his sleeping relaxed face focusing on the sudden change in his breathing.

The steady even breaths from before were now becoming more uneven and shuddered as if he was aware of what she was doing.

Back and forth she continued her very gentle caresses, not caring any longer if what she was doing was inappropriate or not.

She felt as if somehow they were sharing this experience together, locked in the privacy of each other's minds, far from the strangers that busied themselves on the other side of the institute.

At one point it became unclear as to where his skin began and hers ended, an experience new to Violet, something she was sure in that moment she could never have shared with anyone else.

What should have felt wildly immoral seemed inexplicably right as if he needed her touch like air to his lungs.

Becoming bolder, recalling his tight grip on her hand from the night before, she slipped her fingertips underneath the sheet grazing the sensitive skin there lightly, purposefully as his breathing increased in speed and volume.

At this point he wasn't alone; her shaky breath also filled the room alongside his as she folded the sheet down revealing the very real reaction to her ministrations.

She had confirmed her suspicions that every part of him was beautiful, like a sculpture at some museum in Europe, it was almost hard to look away.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip she was determined to remain as professional as possible as she eased the warm washcloth along his hard cock, doing her best to be thorough knowing that it wasn't unheard of for patients to react this way, even during a coma, it was a natural process, nothing out of the ordinary.

Except it was, and she knew it.

Taking a deep breath she covered him back up before whispering softly, unknowingly as the thoughts in her head made their way to her mouth.

"You felt that didn't you?"

Reaching down for a set of clean sheets, she turned back around to find his eyes open staring intensely up at her.

This time she didn't jump or jerk away, in fact she felt powerless to move at all taken in entirely, gloriously by the way he was looking at her.

His stare was as black as a starless night adding even more beauty to him as his pale skin seemed to almost glow in contrast.

It was almost as if he were desperately trying to communicate but was frozen within his own body, trapped by something out of his control, it was horribly disturbing and intensely erotic at the same time.

Unable to produce the words that were literally on the tip of his tongue he just stared, conveying all the emotion she had been feeling since she stepped into that room last night.

Looking away for a split second to gather herself and the clean sheets that had fallen to the floor, she gazed back to find his eyes closed again, as if nothing had happened.

Shaking her head in disbelief she covered her mouth feeling as if she were going insane, wondering if something inside her was so broken that she was now imagining him, hallucinating that he was there with her awake, falling for her as she was falling for him.

It wasn't the first time Violet had felt or seen him move in some capacity, but this was different, the connection in his eyes, the heat lifting from his skin, the ragged breath that staggered every time she touched him, this was real.

Softly she spoke out to him placing the bundle of clean sheets on the side of his body.

"Tate… _Tate_, can you hear me?"

Feeling like an idiot without a single sign from him, she breathed out hard in frustration as she leaned over him pulling his body up on his side against her chest before reaching over his mattress to pull off the dirty sheets.

Just as she was gathering the linens she heard a breathy request from his parted lips that brushed softly against her neck with each shocking word.

"Violet… help… me."


	3. pale angel

_**Thanks so much for the reply's, follows/fav's , so appreciated!**_

_**please forgive the short chpt, I promise to be back soon with more.**_

His voice was beautiful, like deep raspy whispers carried along the wind on a cold winters day filled with chilling raw emotion.

Warmly familiar but seductively strange his voice danced along her hot skin diving deep endlessly and forever within the very heart of her, the broken lonely part that she kept hidden and quiet far from the harsh ugly world outside.

It rushed down inside her belly, inside every cell awakening every nerve ending right through her limps out her fingers and toes like lightening shaking her to her very core.

For one brief glorious wondrous moment the world stopped, time ceased to exist.

There was nothing, no sound, no horrific past, no soul crushing future.

It was just the two of them pressed together, his soft lips grazing the racing pulse against her neck like two sinuous petals of a rose with piercing razor sharp thorns.

She could feel it in the pounding beat of his heart, they were one in the same, both walking the dark side of a life that had made it impossible for them to see the light.

In those tender seconds she had never felt so alive, their connection was something so tangible you could taste it on your tongue, feel it on the tips of your fingers.

_**Heaven**_

The very first evidence of its existence to Violet and she'd never forget it.

Without thought her fingers fisted the mop of blonde hair on the back of his head gently moving her mouth close to his ear.

"I _knew_ you could hear me… listen to me closely Tate…"

Running her slick pink tongue over her lips she pressed her wet mouth against his cheekbone fighting needs that left her dizzy and weak.

"… I know what he's doing to you, you're not alone anymore."

Instantly his body went limp in her arms like a fallen angel his pale divine face fell still as if it all had been a beautiful dream, only it was very real.

It was then that Violet heard the squeak of Dr. Arden's hard stiff leather shoes turning the corner towards Tate's room.

_"Fuck!"_

Quickly she gingerly laid Tate back down on the bed before going to the door to edge it open slightly to look as though she had nothing to hide.

Doing her best to calm herself she reached for clean sheets to appear as if she was just working as normal.

Swallowing hard she relaxed her shoulders plastering a fake smile across her face knowing what she had to do.

She felt him standing in the doorway, tall menacing hell bent on intimidating the naïve little girl, only she wasn't what she appeared to be.

Not even _close_.

Eyeing his watch skeptically Dr. Arden glared up at her as the permanent scowl on his face twitched with agitation.

"Good morning Dr. Arden." She mused lightly as she completed her task of making up his bed.

His answer was a low guttural growl that sounded much like he was swatting an irritating fly from his face.

It was obvious that she clearly annoyed him, she would have to work on that if she was going to help Tate.

"With five minutes left of your shift, I can safety assume you're almost finished here Violet?"

Nodding she smiled up at him pleasantly as she loaded up her cart drawing out her time pretending to take inventory on her supplies as she carefully observed him approach Tate.

He hovered over the boy as if he belonged to him, his own personal laboratory rat.

Every move, touch, glance was like a predator toying with its prize, his narcissistic psychotic ego grew leaps and bounds every time he glared down into Tate's helpless face.

Only he wasn't helpless any longer.

Arranging her towels she pretended to drop one on the floor, as she went to retrieve it she noticed three very large metal syringes sticking out of the pocket of his lab coat.

Sighing heavily with great distain he raised his hands to his hips letting one slip over the needles grasping them in his liver spotted thin skinned aged hand.

"That's enough for today Violet, you need to go **now**."

Tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear Violet shoved the cart out the door leaving it open just enough for a sliver of light to shine through.

"Of course Dr. Arden, sorry to keep you waiting, I imagine your time is very valuable."

She felt the sickly taste of vomit crawl up her throat as she turned away, never in her life did she lower herself to kiss ass or fake her feelings with anyone, but this was different.

It was becoming more and more evident that Tate's life was in her hands now, a task that felt more like a privilege than a burden as each moment passed.

Gazing quickly over her shoulder she stared up at the IV bags expecting him to expel whatever drug he was using into the valve but she soon found out he had an altogether different approach to administering Tate's daily mystery medications.

Standing in the shadows of the dank stone dimly lit hallway she held her breath as she peeked between the thin slice of light emulating from his room.

There she witnessed something that made her heart slam hard against her ribs.

Bracing against his restraint Tate once again woke desperately reaching for the cuff of Dr. Arden's lab coat in a frantic pathetic attempt to halt was going to happen next.

Violet shook her head back and forth terrified for him, begging him silently to stop, horrified at what Dr. Arden would do if he fought back.

Only it was nothing what she expected.

Tilting his head Dr. Arden raised the corner of his crusty dry lips into a twisted sinister smirk as he gently laced his fingers through Tate's fallen blonde curls swiping them away almost tenderly as if a father would treat a child.

"Good boy Tate, the more you fight, the more I learn… I do believe we need to increase your daily dosage of thiopental. We wouldn't want you frightening the new pretty young nurse that has taken such a shine to you."

Biting down on her lip to keep quiet Violet grabbed a pen from her uniform to quickly scribble down the word_ thiopental_ across her arm.

It was then that she heard the husky deep voice again now begging fruitlessly for mercy.

"Please… no, _please_ stop – "

Her entire body tensed as she watched with wide tearful eyes the first of three huge steel needles begin shoved with great urgency into Tate's neck.

Her horrified expression fell quickly to his fingers and toes as they lifted off the bed spreading out wide before falling lifeless back down onto the thin mattress.

With an insidious glint in his eye Dr. Arden threw the empty vials onto a stainless steel cart beside him before take a deep satisfying breath.

"Very good, now we can… _begin_."


	4. fingertips upon her throat

Violet felt a surge of life rush through her as she stood under the communal showers that she was forced to use.

It was her night off, three am to be exact, she refused to shower with the other nurses who all saw her as an anti social misfit bitch.

Violet would have it no other way, refusing to go along with their pathetic need for acceptance among each other.

Cruel gossip, manipulation, along with ridiculous mind games, were all a part of fierce competition for Sister June's approval.

The girls were constantly back stabbing one another playing the blame game whenever something went wrong.

In the beginning it drove Violet to the point of considering taking up Dr. Arden's threat of becoming one of the borders down by the docks, but now that Tate had entered her life those girls became mere back ground noise that could be easily tuned out.

It had been weeks since her first meeting with her blonde angel, weeks spent with him stealing tiny moments of knowing glances and brief exchanges of words between them.

Words that she held close to her heart as she worked hard to find a way to help him.

In those weeks she had also worked hard to earn the trust of Dr. Arden, a beast of a man who held Tate captive so he could perform horrible, inhuman experiments.

It took a lot of research into Dr. Arden's past for her to find out exactly the right things to say to him to win him over.

For instance his preference for fish and chips, something he had acquired a taste for while studying at Oxford.

She also discovered his affection for White Shoulders, a perfume she discovered while searching in his desk on a weekend he was away for a conference.

Lowering herself in ways she never thought she'd succumb to, she also began polishing his stiff leather shoes, and dusting his office, organizing it to his distinct liking.

This was far from Violet's character, never in her life did she bow down to please someone in this way, but love had changed her, it had given her a reason to live, a reason to hope for a future.

With scarce clues in Tate's file as to what exactly he had been sentenced for, she had little to go on, but every day off she had she searched for answers.

Most headlines of the newspapers for that time left little to go on, basically Tate was a vicious killer who slaughtered three family members with no viable motive.

His father was deemed part victim part hero as he shot Tate several times upon finding him standing over his two sisters and his mother with a bloody knife.

She knew looking into those pleading eyes that spoke volumes of pain and suffering that there was no possibility Tate could be capable of such heinous acts, or if so she knew there were two sides to every story, just as _her_ past proved to be true.

Smoothing the steaming hot water over her long blonde hair, Violet closed her eyes imaging Tate with her, standing behind her, his hands stretched across her body holding her close to him.

She could almost feel his soft breath wavering over the side of her neck whispering promises of a life together far away the hell they were both tragically trapped in.

Violet relentlessly planned his escape, but to do so she had to find out exactly what three drugs Dr. Arden was administering to Tate in order to keep him convincingly in a fake coma state.

Showing bravery beyond the telling she had managed to take two of the vials from his lab coat after one of his sessions with Tate.

There was barely any medication left in the syringes, but she was able to identify them both, the third vial was immediately removed from his possession afterwards and kept in a locked cabinet in his office.

With a little sweet talk and a dozen donuts from the best bakery in town, she was able to bribe a young lab assistant at a local hospital to identify the first two medications.

The first was sodium pentothal (thiopental). the medication Violet had written down on her hand the first time she saw Dr. Arden piercing it into Tate's neck.

Researching the drug she discovered it had many uses but basically it was used as a truth serum, or she believed that's what_ he_ was using it for.

The next was a paralyzing drug, Rohypnol, also known as the date rape drug, given the right dosage leaves the person unable to move their muscles, most of the time they are rendered barely conscious, but Violet determined that Dr. Arden was giving Tate just enough so he was paralyzed but able to feel everything he was doing.

While this was all great progress it wasn't enough for her to find a way to counteract what he was doing so she could get Tate out of there.

She needed to find out what that third drug was, and what exactly he was doing to him behind closed doors.

Tonight she would visit him again, but there was a chance that they would have more time than usual.

The nurse that was replacing Violet for her night off had come down with an acute digestive problem caused by a cod sandwich that been left out the night before.

Sure it was wrong, but Lilith deserved worse for how she roughly treated Tate, tossing him back and forth harshly against the metal edges of his bed and shackles.

It was common for her to treat the patients this way, especially the one's too debilitated to complain, so Violet felt little remorse when she heard her retching from the girl's locker room.

Because it was the weekend, and fourth of July at that, they were already working with a skeleton crew, so before Lilith had the chance to report her illness Violet had passed by casually and offered to take her shift.

It was perfect, Dr. Arden had a car waiting for him after Tate's treatment to take him to Martha's Vineyard for the holiday weekend, and Lilith was too ill to bother anyone with the news that Violet had filled in for her.

After pinning her silky hair up in the required bun and putting on a fresh uniform Violet sat on her bed staring into a tiny compact mirror.

Looking over at some makeup she had bought earlier she applied a light pink sheen of gloss on her lips, a hint of rose to her cheeks, and chocolate colored eyeliner and mascara to her wide whiskey tinted eyes.

Never in her life did she even entertain the thought of worrying about her looks, especially for a boy, never did she see herself like the other girls, pretty and shapely in a way that would turn a guy on.

Violet saw herself the way she always had, all limbs and pale skin, with a biting tongue that refused to bend to a barbie doll image.

Throwing the make up on the bed she felt ridiculous, this wasn't her, and if she were to be truthful to herself, she knew that he probably just was desperate for her help, but there was a connection between them, that much she was sure of, a darkness behind his eyes, a hint of something beyond the everyday bullshit she despised in everyone around her, and in a world were she was completely alone, that would prove to be enough.

Wiping off most of the lip gloss with the back of her hand she decided to leave the repulsive, constricting white tights behind before darting down the hallway with only the tip of a lighted pen to guide her way.

After roaming down the twists and turns of the brick walls she arrived at the large curved brick arch of his room.

Peering down the hall she heard the rattling of Dr. Arden's keys as he left the building.

Knowing that she most likely would find Tate asleep she unlocked the three bolts before slowly pushing the door open.

To her surprise she looked down upon the bed to find it empty, her eyes following the path of his sheets that were in a ball on the floor before hearing the door close quietly behind her.

It was Tate barely standing, breathlessly leaning against the wall holding his side tight as he mouthed her name and gazed intensely into her eyes.

Reaching out to hold him before he tumbled to the ground she whispered his name against his bare chest as she helped him back to bed.

"Tate."

Wrapping his arm around her small waist he brushed his lips to her temple breathing out one word over and over.

"Again… "

Confused she manually lifted a bar that raised the head of the bed before carefully helping him to sit up while placing a pillow beneath his head.

"Again…_ please_." his hoarse whisper rushed straight between her thighs causing her to squeeze them tight as a familiar ache plagued her like so many times before.

Running her hands gently over the incision that was covered with bandages on his side, she spoke softly distracted by his obvious pain.

"Again? What do you need, what can I do to help you?"

Resting his fingertips along her throat he captured her attention as he drifted over her skin tenderly until he reached the buttons of her uniform.

Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to hers as he boldly ran his hand beneath her dull grey uniform until he reached her trembling heart.

Sighing he pressed his palm on the curve of her breast as his eyes fell shut leaving him to concentrate on the rapid beat that was racing just for him.

"My name, _please_… say it … _again_. I need to hear it again, to know you're really here. Please say my name again my savior, my beautiful Violet."


	5. Amethyst like diamonds over skin

**IDK, FreeSpirit91, Sarah V, Wonderfantasy, maddie, and guests thank you so much for your reviews! They are so appreciated! :) Sorry for the long wait, thank you for reading.**

**_Everyone is gone for fourth of July weekend, Violet has hours with him..._**

**_Amethyst__ like diamonds over skin_**

"Again… please." his hoarse whisper rushed straight between her thighs causing her to squeeze them tight as a familiar ache plagued her like so many times before.

Running her hands gently over the incision that was covered with bandages beneath his ribs, she spoke softly distracted by his obvious pain.

"Again? What do you need, what can I do to help you?"

Resting his fingertips along her throat he captured her attention as he drifted over her skin tenderly until he reached the buttons of her uniform.

Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to hers as he boldly ran his hand beneath her dull grey uniform until he reached her trembling heart.

Sighing, he pressed his palm on the curve of her breast, his eyes fell shut leaving him to concentrate on the rapid beat that was racing just for him.

"My _name_, please… say it … again. I need to hear it, to know you're really here. Please say my name my savior, my beautiful Violet."

Hypnotized by his angelic face, eyes as deep and black as night, she hesitated for a moment before snapping out of the haze of desire swirling around them both.

Knowing there wasn't much time she reached for the syringe hidden in her shoe.

Pressing her palm to alabaster skin along his cheek, she flipped off the cap, her heart racing with nervous anticipation.

Rasping anxiously she edged his jaw upwards jarring him out of his fixed stare to demand his attention.

_"Tate_, its me, Violet… I'm here Tate, but I have to work fast, please I need to you to listen to me."

Already feeling himself beginning to slip away, he curled his fingertips around the lapel of her uniform, causing three buttons to rip and fall bouncing in different directions to the ground.

Her image began to ghost as his vision doubled. "_No_, **no** not yet, please God."

Shaking her head, knowing time was running out, she cupped his chin.

"Tate listen to me, I have medication I can give you, I think it may work to reverse the affects of the pentothal, I'm hoping it can keep you from going under again, but I'm not a hundred percent sure what will happen if - "

His troubled eyes widened against the coming tide of unwilling unconsciousness that was pulling him under, it was unbearable, to have no control, to see her slipping away again.

Tate's strangled fading breath called out to her as she held the needle in her trembling hand.

"_Do it_! **Please,** do it now Violet!"

Nodding nervously she grabbed an alcohol strip and swiped his arm searching for a viable space.

Wincing at the line of holes and collapsed veins Violet, as gently as possible, tied a rubber tourniquet around his arm, searching quickly she made her decision and slid the tip of the needle inside piecing his skin.

Expelling the experimental meds into his system she searched his expression, waiting for a result, hoping that she didn't cause a seizure or worse.

"Please, _please_." she whispered softly as her eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall.

He was already out, lost to her before the antidote worked its way into his bloodstream.

Sighing heavily, she laid across his bare chest, needing to hear his heartbeat, something that was a part of him, alive, beating within him, anything to take comfort in.

Her uniform was wide open in the front from its missing buttons, leaving her sheer bra in direct contact with the heat penetrating from his skin.

Her pulse was rapid with their connection, she found it strangely erotic, him there asleep, beneath her, his perfect body so still and peaceful, as if made just for her.

Pushing off her shoes, knowing that they had several hours alone, she carefully eased her way onto him staying clear of the bandage that was so tender just minutes before.

Foregoing her usual shyness she slipped the rest of her buttons out of their holes leaving her uniform wide open, parted completely down the middle.

Pulling back the sheet that was stretched just below his hip bones, she gazed down at him with eyes heavy with desire, full of memories, of dreams, that entertained the thought of this body wrapped around hers, intertwined in a twisted haze of not knowing where she began and he ended.

Happy that she left her constricted required tights back in the room, she lifted her bare thigh to rest over his leg just to feel his skin.

Bearing most of the weight on her side, she breathed out stretching her cold fingers over his heart once again desperate to regain the rhythm, the steady beat, forcing her own to keep in time.

Letting her eyes slide shut she sunk into him, it was like heaven, she felt weightless, her pain drifting up, out, and away from her, he was magic, better than any drug.

It was then that she felt it, the tips of his fingers, shaky, unsure, lacing through her honey blonde hair that fanned out against the stark white plane of his chest.

Her eyes snapped open, it was slow to take but the medication had worked, her research and ass kissing to the nerdy lab assistant had paid off.

Curled up on top of him, she froze, unsure of what to do, she was wearing nothing but a the thin material of her bra and panties.

Violet's heart fluttered unsteadily, worried, knowing that she would soon have the answer to her question.

Tate was desperate for help, that was clear, but strong feelings had developed, she just wasn't sure if it was just one sided.

Her pride was wavering on a cliff that might as well been a hundred feet high, she was bearing her soul, vulnerable, more so than any time in her life.

For the first time this was her doing, there was no turning back, no way to explain, the moment of truth was hovering just above her threatening to crush her and any hope she had of surviving her trials here at Briarcliff.

Holding her breath she heard him begin to speak, his hoarse raspy tone rushing over her cold skin, lifting the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, slicking the space between her thighs.

"Am I _dreaming_? Because Violet… when I dream… I dream of _you_."

Slowly she turned, lifting her cheek from his chest to stare up into the beauty of his face, that was now flushed with the rush of waking with a half naked girl lying on top of him intimately holding him close.

His breath caught in his throat as her whiskey colored eyes rose up to trap him in her gaze.

Keeping her stare fixated on him she let her hand roam to the edge of the bandage that wrapped around his side.

"Am I hurting you?"

He melted into her image, memorizing each detail of her face, the curve of her lips as she spoke, the rosy hue of her cheeks as her bashfulness revealed itself when she shifted her weight over him.

"There are many ways you could hurt me Violet, believe me, but you lying on top of me is not one of them."

Tate's directness was welcomed, even encouraged as a rush of hot dampness found its way from her white cotton panties to the thin material of his boxer shorts.

His gut clenched knowing that just a few words from him caused this reaction, he was sure now, after all these midnight visits, and unsolicited kind acts, that she saw more than just a helpless victim in him.

With one hip slung over his thigh, leaving her body exposed for him, she reached for the edges of her uniform to pull them close, suddenly feeling as if she crossed a line.

Still struggling for clarity as the drug took effect he stilled her hand shaking his head weakly.

"Please don't, you feel _so_ good… I'm burning up Violet. I need you, just lay here with me. I don't expect anything more."

There were so many questions she had, so many scenarios that had played out in her head of what had happened to him, why he was there.

But all that could wait, it felt as if suddenly time had stopped, giving them a rest, a reprieve from the hell they were both caught up in, she didn't want to ruin it with an interrogation.

Blinking slowly he worked to get her into focus, she looked like a mythical creature, a golden fairy flying down from the heavens, taking the form of a beautiful girl just to be with him.

A smile appeared across his beautiful face momentarily before getting lost in the seriousness of the moment realizing the danger she was in if they were to get caught.

Looking side to side, then up the clock on the wall he shuddered, as if an electrical shock rippled through him.

"It's not safe for you to be here, he'll be checking on me."

An echo of a whisper left the two pink petals of the fairy's lips, her expression was calm as a coy smile skipped across her mouth, teasing him into believing once again that this was all just an incredible dream.

Her fingers drifted over the bandage lightly as she studied his expression watching for signs of pain.

"No one's coming, not for hours, trust me... does it hurt?"

Sympathy lined her silky tone, a mixture of concern and lust mingled in the enigma that was this girl, this Violet.

"Not at the moment."

He wondered gazing upon her if she had any clue, how, with just one look, she held the power to wash away any suffering he was forced to endure.

"What did he do to you Tate?"

He heard her question, it was was there in the corner of his mind as his eyes caught the lily white valley between her breasts pressing like a hidden secret against him.

"I tore your buttons off your uniform."

"Yes, you did, but don't you think there are more important things we should be talking about right now?"

Tate slid his fingers from her satin locks to the the back of her neck, skimming loose circles over her vertebrae, drifting down as far as he could reach.

"Not at the moment, _no_."

Caught up in him, his touch, the sinking, falling, glorious feeling he was giving her, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

The perilous danger they were both in, their seemingly hopeless situation, it was all just a distant thought as he gazed into her eyes while grazing his fingertips over her.

As if unaware of his body moving he drifted close to her mouth, his chest rose and fell heavily, as he caught her lip licking through her softly needing, like oxygen to his lungs, to taste her.

"_Violet_... "

Her name was a whisper on his tongue as he continued to explore her more easily now that she was leaning into him, more than eager to take what he was giving.

Swimming weightless in the haze of the drug she had given him, Tate's inhibitions were left somewhere far away.

All he could see, hear, taste was her presence against him as he left her mouth to wander further down.

His mind was willing to overcome his lack of strength due to all the drugs streaming through his system, and the wounds left by Arden, but his body couldn't keep up.

Frustrated he felt back onto the mattress. "I'm s-sorry, I think he went a little too deep with the knife tonight."

Tate's words were haunting, disturbing, driving her further towards the desire to end Dr. Arden's life in the most painful torturous of ways.

Unable to turn back on this road they had drifted onto, she straddled his waist, putting all her weight on her knees against the bed.

His face instantly relaxed, forgetting once again, if just for now, how he was imprisoned in this hell.

Violet's hair was wild, unruly, tousled over her bare shoulders as her uniform fell further down her arms.

Her eyes had darkened, like an expensive brandy aged to perfection, the color shimmered in the moonlight shining down on her.

Skin like pale snowflakes glistening in the chill the of Winter, he was in a trance as she tilted her head to the side feeling the tip of him graze her most sensitive secret place.

As if on cue their eyes met, words were not necessary as she pierced her bottom lip with sharp white teeth.

Moving over him, forward and back, she whimpered as he slid between her thighs, harder than steel encased in the softest velvet, she felt him through the slit of his boxers, he was doing nothing, but it was almost more than she could take.

Tate let out a low deep groan as his hands smoothed around her hips to help her in her quest to find that edge.

Fixated on his dark stare she reached for his hand placing his fingertips just beneath the elastic of her underwear.

The first stroke of his thumb across her clit was like fire searing her skin, the second and third sent her falling forward over him, bracing herself on the mattress with her palms.

_"Fuck."_

Within seconds she was shivering, moving over him faster, harder, as he worked her teasing her mercilessly somehow knowing this would push her closer.

With her now flush against him he was able to cup her breast, pulling slowly, purposely on her nipple as he flicked her harder causing her to lose any sense of control.

Twisting the sheets tight inside her hands she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she finally came.

Panting breathlessly hot against his skin, she felt lightheaded, floating somewhere outside of herself, somewhere closer to heaven.

Tate was so caught up in her that he nearly climaxed with her, she was more than he could've ever hoped for, more than his imagination would ever allowed him to have during all these long, lonely years.

Feeling her come with such abandon was more than enough for him, but not for her.

Suddenly his shoulders tensed digging themselves into the mattress as he felt her slide down his body.

Silky honey tinged hair drifted over his pale toned torso sending delicious chills up his spine.

Carefully she moved over him making a point to never put any pressure on his battered body, especially avoiding the bandage attached to his side.

His head fell back as she finally settled between his legs letting her hands smooth over his skin as if needing to memorize every detail.

The ruthless world and all of its shitty lies had officially disappeared, it was just the two of them floating in some other reality, far from her murderous past and his agonizing present.

Tate's jaw clenched as she slowly licked the length of him before taking him inside her warm mouth.

Fireworks from miles away burst in the sky like bombs echoing all the way to the asylum, showering her in blues, and reds as she swirled her tongue around him.

Shaking hard now he twisted his fingers inside her dirty blonde tresses pushing past the pain as fresh black stitches stretched open with her rapid movements.

The act itself was hidden by a thick curtain of her soft hair, but the sight of her ass high in the air was more than enough for him.

"_Violet_… I can't hold back any longer, move Violet, please **now**."

His courteous warning fell upon deaf ears as she sped up her actions.

A deep shudder rushed through him leaving no choice but to let go.

A sonic boom hit the sky raining down amethyst diamonds over her skin as the fireworks exploded in a finale of purple haze.

Drunk off of her his lips curved upwards as she moved up to her knees to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

Beautiful, dirty, sexy as hell, brave beyond the telling, she was everything.

Matching his sideways grin she blushed slightly appearing innocent as only she could after doing such a deed.

Sighing sleepily she took her place by his side curled up with him as her fingers looped around his blonde curls.

"I'm not sure how long the medication will last Tate, I'm surprised it worked at all to be honest."

Nuzzling against his body she felt as if she were fading into him, as if her previous self was dying, it was hard to believe there was a time when she hadn't known him.

"I want you to know I'm working on a way to get you out of here… but you need to tell me what happened. Why is Dr. Arden doing this to you?"

It was then that she noticed it, his limp hand lifeless against her shoulder, his steady slow shallow breathing drifting across her skin, his vacant distant eyes, he was already gone.

Holding him tighter she was determined more than ever to break him out, no risk was too great, no punishment if she were to be caught could be too harsh, because now it wasn't just about saving him anymore.


	6. apples and vanilla so deadly and sweet

_**Jurana Keri, Sarah, and guests, thank you for your reviews, so appreciate fav/follows :)**_

**_apples and vanilla so deadly and sweet_**

It was several weeks after that night they shared so intimately, over the Fourth of July, that they were able to speak with privacy.

Dr. Arden, since his time away, seemed more suspicious of Violet, never leaving her alone with Tate once.

She thought it might have been her search through his office, or maybe he somehow found the drug in his system that she had injected that woke him from his medicated haze, either way it was painful not to be able to touch him.

It had been so long since she had seen Tate's midnight black eyed stare shining up at her, now he was always sleeping, or too weak to open his eyes, it was painful to take care of him, to know he could possibly be aware of everything but unable to communicate with her.

At night she'd dream of him as an angel, creamy white skin, smooth like velvet pressed against her, his dark glare piercing her soul, seeing the real her as his glorious wide protective wings folded around her small body keeping her safe.

Bounding from her bed from a dream such as this she was happier then she had been in weeks.

Throwing on an old pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a large black over sized Pink Floyd tee shirt she headed off to the library to look for more clues.

Tonight Dr. Arden and Sister Jude were invited to an evening with the Monsignor, she had heard that a special guest, some Cardinal from the Vatican was staying for the night.

Violet had heard that these dinners were extravagant, going on late into the night, that most guests ended up staying over due to the quantity of wine they often went through.

She also overheard Dr. Arden ordered new locks to be replaced for his office, when asked when he needed the new keys, he had mentioned not till Monday morning, all signs that Violet had Tate to herself at least for tonight.

Looping her converse sneakers around the legs of the wooden hard chair at the library, she spent all day searching through old microfiche trying to find old newspaper articles relating to Tate or his family.

It turns out that his father and mother, both millionaires from old family money, were unable to have children, that all of three of the Langdon children had been adopted.

Tate, and his sisters, Alison, Camille, and Johanna had been found in orphanages all over the world.

What strange was that each one had been found in some of the most remote places in the world.

Scrolling down, with her face just inches from the screen Violet's curiosity was overwhelming, for some reason she had a feeling that this was the key to everything.

Violet found Camille first, her records showing that she was from a tiny village in Malaysia, then she discovered Johanna's birth certificate from somewhere in South Africa.

Sighing she sipped her black coffee still finding nothing on Tate, but that Alison was from what appeared to be Peru.

Hours she spent looking, but all she could find were vague answers relating to the girls, and Tate's parents.

Violet jumped when she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder just as she was about to give up for the day.

It was the head librarian who was, by Violet's estimation, definitely over a hundred, and spooky as hell.

"You're looking for that boy who murdered his sisters aren't you my dear, that Langdon boy?"

Nodding slowly Violet felt a chill rush up her spine, never knowing it was his sisters that he was charged with.

"Yes Ma'am, do you have any information on that case?"

Without answering the little old lady disappeared for a good ten minutes before returning with a newspaper that had looked untouched.

"I keep certain articles that peak my interest for my personal collection, this triple murder rocked this sleepy town, brought it right down to it's knees, practically the entire community came to hear the testimony of that poor Mr. Langdon, and to think it all happened just months after losing his beautiful wife."

Surprised, Violet quickly read over the article before grabbing her things and thanking the elderly woman as she practically ran back to asylum.

vTv

Standing before a cracked mirror in the ladies bathroom, Violet made sure her hair was neatly fastened up in her tight bun, before looking down at her dismal grey uniform searching for any wrinkles.

Sister Jude was making one final inspection for the girls on third shift before leaving for dinner at the Monsignor's, and the last thing Violet needed was for her to find something out of place leading her to look closer.

Bending down she shoved the vial of medication with the syringe further inside her shoe making sure it didn't show.

Her heart was practically jumping out of her chest knowing that soon she would be in his arms once again.

After quickly doing her rounds tending to her other patients, saving Tate for last so she would have the most time with him, she took off for the darkest, and dreariest wing of the asylum.

Making her way down the dark stone walls and twisted hallway she finally came to Dr. Arden's office, checking her key she discovered that the locksmith had already came, so unfortunately she was once again going to be in the dark about what that third drug was.

Sighing she pushed down her disappointment as the anticipation of being with Tate washed over her in delicious waves of excitement.

Just like every night he was there, shirtless, eyes closed, sheet draped down along his waist as his monitors beeped in time with his thumping strong heart.

Unable to wait to speak to him again she quickly secured the three locks on the inside of the heavy metal door before reaching for the medication in her shoe.

Searching his bruised veins she found one that looked like a good option and took a deep breath praying that he would come back to her.

Sitting on the bed by his side she gingerly rested his arm across her lap watching as the mysterious blue liquid surged quickly into his alabaster skin.

She quickly looked down into his unresponsive face devastated, until she remembered that it took a few minutes before he was revived the last time.

Breathing out deeply feeling the strain across her back from the weight of her other patients, she stretched her arms up over her head before removing the pins from her hair.

As hideous as her required bun was, it also gave her a bad headache, taking full advantage of being alone tonight she let her long honey blonde hair fall to her shoulders shaking her head back and forth.

Standing, feeling the freedom of being unguarded, she looked down at her stark white tights with disgust.

It wasn't long before her nylons were tucked in the pocket of her uniform that was now unbuttoned allowing her to breath easily for the first time in hours.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Gasping softly shocked at his raspy deep voice she quickly adjusted the lever beneath the table lifting the head of the bed up so he was practically in a sitting position.

"Tate, how long have you been awake?"

Swallowing hard, feeling just how dry his throat was from all the drugs, he lifted his dark eyes to her flowing silky straight hair that skimmed the curve of her breasts that peaked out from her unfastened uniform.

"Long enough to watch you practically undress, you're incredible Violet, " weakly he lifted his hand out to graze his fingers through her hair letting his knuckles skim the curve of her breasts purposely. "so beautiful."

Shivers rushed through her as she moved away forcing herself to concentrate on the many questions she had for him.

Watching her move to grab the basin full of hot water and a wash cloth he laid his hand over his heart feeling it hammer roughly.

Smiling at his reaction she squeezed the excess water from the small towel.

"I adjusted the drug so hopefully we have more time together, there's so much we need to talk about, but just to be sure no time is wasted I need to take care of you in the meantime. Tate, as close as we've become… you still are my responsibility, my patient."

Lifting the corners of his mouth upwards, revealing his dimples, she felt a mad rush of butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm at your mercy Violet, I wouldn't have it any other way."

His words were soft, sweet, laced with honesty, not a hint of disrespect.

"I'm just so happy to see your face, to hear your voice, it's been so long, too many nights with Dr. Arden alone. I'm not sure how much more I can take Violet."

Knowing she needed to be strong for him she pulled the rolling table with the water basin closer so she could sit beside him as she washed his body.

"He changed the locks on his office, but I'll get in again, I'll find a way. I just have to figure out what that third drug is, and why he's doing all of this to you, what his reason is for keeping you this way."

Nodding slowly trying not to react as she smoothed the steamy washcloth across his chest he breathed out shakily.

"That feels so good Violet, thank you, for … _everything_."

Leaning over him she nodded while raising the cloth up one arm and down the other, finding it difficult herself to concentrate.

"I found out some information today, I know this is hard Tate, and the last thing I want to do is upset you, but we need to talk about your conviction."

Squeezing the water out she dipped it once again in the hot basin noticing how his demeanor completely changed,

"We can start slow, I read that you were adopted… your sisters birth places are listed in the paper, but I couldn't find yours at all. Do you have any idea where you were born?"

Nodding slowly he let his eyes drift shut as she smoothed the washcloth along the curve of his neck bringing her body closer.

Breathing in the scent of apples and vanilla, he fisted the sheet by his side wanting so much to keep the truth from her, to just stay in this moment, to enjoy every second with her, but he knew she would only push harder.

"I was born in a small village in Romania, but it's so much more than that... this is so hard Violet - "

Taking hold of her wrist as she ran the cloth over his stomach he looked seriously into her eyes needing her to understand.

"... I'm afraid you won't feel the same way when you find out the truth about me... honestly Violet I'm not sure I could go on if you disappeared from my life."

It was then that she knew she had to tell him _her_ truth, the darkness inside her that she kept from the world, maybe then he would know that there was nothing he could tell her that would make her turn away from him, that there would be nothing she wouldn't understand.

She knew his heart, she could sense the goodness in him, the passion in his soul... the kind of passion that could drive a person to do something others would judge... but not her.

"Tate, I never told you how I ended up here. You see we all have secrets, _mine_, well they are unforgivable, you think you have to hide from me? It's me that should hide, it's me that should worry about what _you_ will think in the end."

Intrigued, consumed by her every word he slid his hand from her wrist to her fingers urging her to continue as she talked.

"Please, tell me your story Violet."

Easing the hot water down his hip, further to his leg, she started to tell him her about her life.

The death of her mother at such a young age, leaving her alone with a father who drank too much, who would wander into her room late at night, who took her innocence, and so much more, how the rage built up inside her as the years went by, the helplessness, the despair.

She could feel his muscles strain and tense under the horrors of her tale, of the pain she endured, but she refused to look at him, not until she told him everything.

Finishing the other leg, she moved close to him lifting him against her chest to slide the washcloth down his back.

With her chin resting on his shoulder she gazed across the room, as if watching what happened in the past unfold before her.

Her voice was but a silent breath against his ear as she trembled with each word.

"I did something horrible Tate, I'm not sure you - "

Raising his arms around her tiny body he held her close.

"It's ok, I promise, whatever it is things with us will never change... just tell me."

Nuzzling her face inside his neck she squeezed her eyes shut.

"He was standing at the top of the stairs, no one was around, I didn't plan it, but I suddenly knew how to make it all stop, to make sure he'd never put his hands on me again."

Suddenly she felt his hand reach between them, she gasped as he roughly ripped open the rest of the buttons one by one from her uniform, as if he was driven by her story, as if he had no choice.

He was breathless, his hand slipping with urgency beneath her bra, pulling the cup down to clutch her breast, his fingers rolling over her nipple, pulling hard as his lips found her ear.

_"Tell me_ … **tell me** what you did Violet."

Suddenly felt no shame, she let him know the truth, how she really felt, there was no regret, there never was, she would do it again without thought, gladly in fact, the fucker deserved it, this was something she never doubted, not for a second.

Melting under Tate's touch, how he was worshiping her, she could barely speak, hardly breathe.

"I pushed him, I watched as he fell down each hard unforgiving step until he neck snapped, I felt no remorse, no guilt as I stared at his lifeless body, his head twisted his eyes blood shot glaring up at me."

Pulling back Tate slammed his mouth to hers kissing her passionately, desperate to taste her, falling for her even more than he ever thought possible.

Violet moaned as he caressed her breasts, driving her towards an edge she didn't know was even possible.

"You killed the bastard, you were strong Violet, you're a survivor, you are amazing... fucking _beautiful_."

_***reviews are desperately loved :) ***_


	7. Angel wings wrapped in revelations

_**huge thanks to Sarah v, Wonderfantasy, and guests, for your much appreciated reviews.**_

_**Angel wings wrapped in revelations**_

The sweetest of hours slipped by all too fast, dawn was threatening to break dividing them once again.

Worried about the effects of the drug, she hesitated but gave in as Tate pleaded with her.

"Give me another dose, I can feel myself slipping, we still have more time, I need more time with you… _please_ Violet."

Lying next to him, looping his curls around her fingers lazily, she already was feeling the loss of him.

Weighing the danger against the what they both needed, she tentatively stood to retrieve another vial that was hidden in her shoe.

"I feel selfish, I mean… I told you all my secrets, and you held me. Tonight was supposed to be about you, finding a way to save you."

Weakly raising his hand his pressed it purposely to his heart.

"Being close to you, knowing you… every moment you touch me, you keep me alive Violet, I feel like I can't breathe when you're not here."

Gasping softly, his eyelashes fluttered closed. "Please do it now, it's happening."

Rushing towards him, reaching for the syringe, she strapped the band around his arm, pulling it tight with her teeth as she pierced his skin, watching as the fluid disappeared into his vein.

Faster than she imagined his chest rose, once again she felt the soft embrace of his fingers curl around her wrist, he was back.

"There you are."

He smiled, edging one side his mouth upwards deepening his dimple, making her heart soar.

"I have to get you out of here."

Her declaration wasn't really for him, she just needed to hear it out loud, to keep her focus, her hope alive, to believe it was possible.

Grabbing a blanket she covered him knowing that the medication had a side effect of lowering his body temperature.

It was sweet, a form of affection Tate had missed since his mother passed, no act of kindness by Violet went unnoticed or unappreciated by him.

"I think of you… when he does… what he does. I see you looking back at me. I imagine you standing in the corner of the room. You're whispering softly, calming me, telling me that you're always with me, that soon we'll be together. You tell me to be strong, to stay alive."

Sitting on the edge of the bed she took his hand in hers kissing it tenderly.

"Tate, you have to tell me what happened. I promise, nothing will change my feelings for you."

Pulling his bottom lip in, he shyly lifted a hopeful gaze in her direction, capturing her in a way that no one ever had before.

"You have feelings for me?"

A tinge of pink lifted across her cheeks as she averted her stare, finding it hard to be so vulnerable, to trust, to give to someone something that had been ripped from in the most horrific way.

Her voice was different then he had ever heard it before.

"You know I do."

Twisting a stray string from the blanket around her finger till it turned dark purple, she hid her face behind a curtain of her golden locks.

"I'm not good… around people, my entire life I've felt as if I was a stranger, that everyone around me was in this bubble, and I was left on the outside looking in, watching them live in a world I would never be a part of. That was until I met you."

Releasing the string she watched as her skin returned back to it's normal color.

"What I feel for you, I didn't think was possible, you read it in books, see it all around you, in movies, poems… you notice it in couples wrapped up each other, but you still don't believe it's real. You convince yourself that it's a lie, a fairy tale, that it couldn't possibly be true..."

Needing to touch him, she drifted her fingertips along his arm, hypnotized by his alabaster skin, the color of clouds floating in the sky.

"... but then there it is, staring you in the face, daring you to fight it as it rises like the tide in your heart… unwavering, defiant, more powerful than anything you've felt in your life…_ love_."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she felt exposed, raw.

"You don't have to say anything, I don't know what I was thinking, just forget - "

Knowing each moment with her could be his last, he let his emotions go, the truth was like an ocean wave that was impossible to hold back.

"Violet, I've been in love with you from the moment you touched me, before I laid eyes on you. I fall deeper each time I'm with you, like a beautiful abyss... I keep falling further and further as if there's no end."

Letting out a sigh that sent chills through his body, she laid beside him, turning on her side pulling his arm securely around her body, encouraging him to spoon her, curling his body around her, holding her close.

The impending sun peaked it's gentle warm rays through the stained glass window over their heads bathing them in shades of blues, and emerald green.

Feeling his strength returning he swept his warm mouth along the slope of her neck brushing his lips to her ear.

Bracing herself, she arched her back, molding her body against his, feeling just how much he wanted her.

A tender hand drifted along the curve of her hip, finding it's place between her thighs.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he teased her, evoking a desire that begged to be sated.

Strumming her lightly, listening with bated breath to every quiet whimper he grabbed the hem of her uniform fisting it tight pulling it up high around her waist.

"I need to be inside you Violet."

Nodding fervently, she reached back, curling her fingers around his hip, urging him on. "Please."

With one thrust he was home, surging deep within wet fiery walls that clenched him tight as they moved together, searching out a solace that only they could give each other.

His mouth opened in a silent cry as his forehead fell in the crook of her neck while his hand slid down pressing against her pussy, his thumb circling her clit, driving her to knot her fingers inside his unruly mass of blonde waves.

"Oh god, more…_ please_."

Sweat glisten along his pale skin, using all his strength he pounded harder, faster sending them to a place neither of them thought they'd ever find.

Together they were one, understood, accepted, loved for all that they were.

Feeling her shutter, coming hard, tearing at his curls he fell himself, letting go, pouring everything inside her, all the pain and loneliness that was bricked within him for so long.

Breathless she released him folding into herself as his arm wrapped around her like his angel wings from her dreams.

That's when she felt it, wet and warm on her shoulder.

Tears he couldn't hold back marked her skin, words began to follow, faster by the second, fumbling from his lips as if he had no control.

"My father is a scientist, obsessed with experimenting on the human body, his madness pushed him to the edge, into a place of insanity, of evil. My sister's and I weren't saved from poverty, adopted by orphanages, we were sought out. Rumors of special gifts forged him to travel around the world, to steal, kidnap us from our homes, our families. My mother, his wife, she tried to protect us. He caught her talking to the cops on the phone. As soon as she saw him, fearing for her life, she hung up, but it was too late for her. He murdered her in right in front of us, to teach us a lesson."

Turning to face him Violet cupped his face tenderly, caressing him, lulling him with her sweet voice.

"Shh… go slow, don't push yourself."

Continuing on he needed to get it out, for someone to know the ugly twisted truth.

"He experimented on my sisters, turned Camille into a drooling vegetable, cut into Johanna's brain making her violent, so crazed that she needed to be restrained all the time, and poor Alison… what he did to her, I can't even put it into words."

Forgetting the time, Violet laced her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. "I'm so sorry."

"I had to do it, I couldn't let them … exist like animals, everything about them was gone, stolen, torn apart. They were suffering, I had no choice. I killed them all Violet, I loved them, and I murdered them in their sleep."

Violet's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall, panicked she pushed him as her heart broke.

"What about you, Tate, what did he do to you?"

Shrugging his voice broke. "He was saving me for last, said I was special, that I would make him a God, but it was too late, the maid came in on her day off. He heard her coming, he took an ax and hacked the girls into pieces before grabbing his revolver and setting his sights on me."

Urging him on Violet needed to understand.

"Why are you here Tate?"

"My father knew I would survive, there's something… _different_ about me, but he couldn't take the fall for the deaths of the girls so he handed me over to Dr. Arden. They're old friends, someone he trusted to find the truth about me. Everyday I lay here, being sliced open, electrocuted, tortured, while he keeps searching."

Hearing voices from outside the door Violet crawled off the bed to fumbled quickly with her clothes.

"Tate, what is he looking for… what is it that makes you different."

Shoving her shoes on she heard him take a deep breath as his hand fell over the metal railing.

He was gone again.

_"Violet?_ Is that you in there? Why is the damn door locked?** Open it at once!**"

Scrambling to hide the empty vials, Violet fought back tears as Dr. Arden pounded on the door.

**"Violet!"**


	8. punishment with a price

_**HxxA, guest, and Wonderfantasy, thank you for your reviews!**_

**_punishment with a price_**

Hearing Dr. Arden bellowing her name, banging furiously on the door, Violet knew she was caught.

There was no time to set the room right, to fix the state Tate was in, not to mention herself, after the night they spent together.

Scrambling to get dressed she shoved the empty vials back inside her shoes, before rushing over to Tate to adjust the linens on his bed.

She heard keys, locks being manipulated, panicking, she stuffed her stockings in her pocket and wound up her long hair back into a bun as she searched frantically for the bobby pins that were scattered on the floor.

It was over, he had the key's, she would be caught, fired, and she'd never see Tate again.

Enraged at her stupidity for letting the time slip away, Violet's eyes began to tear up, never did she cry, never when her father abused her, or over the memory of her mom, not even when she lost everything and ended up in that hellhole.

But the thought of losing Tate broke something inside her, it was inconceivable to imagine life without him now, swallowing hard she knew she'd have to do whatever it took to convince Dr. Arden to let her stay, to forgive her, no matter what that would entail.

It was at that moment that the door flung open revealing someone very unexpected.

Preparing herself for the likes of Dr. Arden, Violet was stunned to see a very stoic, angered, Sister June standing in the doorway with her hands clasped together gripping her rosary beads.

Breathless, Violet's long tresses hung messily down around her shoulders as she stood with the pins in her hands.

Her uniform was wrinkled, the room was in disarray, the only thing that looked normal was Tate.

Appearing lifeless in his comatose state, he was lying freshly bathed, in new crisp sheets that were properly tucked in neatly.

The basin was still filled with water by his side along with a handful of towels she obviously used to clean him.

Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, Violet held her breath hoping that maybe she had gotten away with everything she had done.

"In my office, now."

Nodding Violet looked around the room. "Sure, but can I just clean up first - "

Already making her way down the hall Sister Jude yelled through gritted teeth.

"Leave it! I need to speak to you immediately!"

Trying hard to calm herself, Violet darted around quickly wanting to at least dump the water, and throw the dirty sheets and towels in the industrial laundry bin in the corner of the room.

Running towards the door she took one last look back at Tate, her heart raced at the sight of him, the inside of her thighs were slick, evidence of their night together as her skin still vibrated from the heights that he had taken her.

He was her angel, a gift she did not deserve but would gladly accept, he was everything now, her very reason for breathing, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to protect him.

Peering around the corner she searched for Dr. Arden, completely confused as to what had happened, and why Sister June had intervened.

Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of him touching her Tate, it was almost unimaginable now, the thought of his torture, what he was doing to him night after night.

Practically running down the curved gothic style hallway of the old wing, Violet made her way to Sister Jude's office doing her best to stick her pins haphazardly in her messy bun that was required as one of Sister's stringent rules.

Passing by the break room she noticed several of the other girl's pointing and whispering as she rushed by, she was sure gossip was already running rampant around the asylum from the volume of both Dr. Arden and Sister Jude's voice yelling her name.

They already hated her, she had been an outcast from the moment she stepped onto the grounds with her suitcase in hand.

Rumored swirled around town, suspicions surrounding her father's death were vapid that she was involved, even though the police quickly concluded his demise as an accidental fall, a tragic event.

She supposed she could've tried to fit in, gone to their lame parties, swallowed down their jello shots, let the boys from town feel her up, while going on weekly trips to the mall to hang out, but in all honestly Violet would rather stab herself in the eye with a icepick soaked in acid.

Conformity was never something she could fake, even if it meant a hard life, being constantly bullied, coming home with bloody noses, or bruises. Violet never cared, as long as the other girl looked worse.

It was as if Violet saw the world differently, felt things more intensely, while girls her age were listening to the latest boy bands, her room was filled with vinyl records with everything from Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, the Doors, to Nirvana, and the Smiths.

She was complicated, always looking past the obvious bullshit to see the truth in everything, refusing to buy into society's accepted stance on just about anything.

Violet was always breaking rules, and pushing the boundaries, no matter how bad the punishment her father dealt out.

It was always a bone of contention between them, her refusal, at any costs to be daddy's little girl, the perfect daughter.

In his mind, she had all the advantages, a mind that if she put good use to it, could excel at anything, beauty, that if she put forth any effort, could turn a thousand heads, but she fought it all with a fierceness that continuously disappointed him to the point of disgust.

But it didn't stop his nightly visits to her room, nothing did, nothing except the finality of his death, she basked in it, she practically smirked as they lowered him into the ground at his funeral.

Shedding no tears, Violet unflinchingly recited a quote from Edgar Allan Poe, when the Priest asked her to speak in her father's honor in front of a legion of mourners.

"All religion, my friend, is simply evolved out of fraud, fear, greed, imagination, and poetry."

As the crowd gasped in horror, she simply turned towards them and shrugged as if irritated by their ignorance.

"My father is gone, he doesn't feel, think, or need anything, especially not your sympathy."

Some thought it was the shock of losing her father, the trials of grief, that made her say such things and act so flippantly, but others weren't so kind, whispers from the maids made the rounds and from then on she was suspect in his death by the community, it was a stigma that followed her still.

Approaching Sister Jude's door, Violet lifted the lapels of her dull, grey uniform breathing it in deeply.

She could smell him, the beautiful scent of his skin, his sweat was imprinted on her clothes, it was heavenly, clenching her heart, making her strong for what she was about to endure.

Knocking once she heard Sister Jude's stern voice calmly order her in.

Walking towards the metal chair in front of her desk, Violet pulled it towards herself.

"Don't sit."

Positioning it back in place, Violet stood facing her window and the trees that waved back and forth in the wind freely outside as Sister Jude began to pace the room.

"Violet, I'm sure you are quite aware of Dr. Arden's reputation, how he vehemently accepts nothing less than the stiffest of punishment for anyone who dares disobeys his rules, especially when it comes to his patients."

As she opened a large cabinet in the corner, Violet's brows furrowed with confusion as she eyed the large rods hanging in a row, every one a different length and width.

"I'm sure you also understand just how precious that boy is to our dear doctor, he is very… possessive over that particular case, over the manner in which he is cared for."

Violet watched closely as her fingers softly grazed over the wooden sticks, admiring each one as if she had a specific attachment to each individual piece.

"Fortunately for you, I was able to distract Dr. Arden, convincing him that I had just ordered the custodians to wash the floors and disinfect the medical equipment. I told him that I had Tate moved to another room temporarily, excluding you from the scene completely."

Opening her mouth to speak, Violet was quickly silenced by the swift raising of the Sister's hand in the air as she simultaneously chose a staff, removing it from it's place with the others.

"Now Violet, I spared you for a reason. I sincerely believe that you have a soft spot for this boy. I think that you are searching for someone to replace the loss of your father. That your misguided affections, while gravely disturbing, are innocent in nature, and should garner my patience and understanding. But Violet you also need to follow the rules, you need to understand that Tate Langdon, while although a patient here, is a convicted murderer, a monster that slaughtered his three sisters, and most likely his own mother, who was kind enough to save him from the horrors of a Romanian orphanage. He is, Violet, the devil incarnate, and you will learn, through pain if need be that you are nothing but his nurse, not his savior."

Rising the chosen thin rod high in the air, Sister Jude nodded in the direction of her desk, motioning her to bend over.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Violet's voice wavered in disbelief, convinced that she was misunderstanding her intentions.

"I can assure you my dear, I do not kid. This is a serious manner in which you have already been verbally warned. It's either this, or you get reassigned to a different wing of the hospital, pending a hearing on your dismissal."

Violet nearly collapsed to her knees at the possibility of never freeing Tate from his prison. The very thought of never seeing him again was paralyzing.

Quickly she moved towards the desk unsure of exactly Sister wanted her to do.

"I am grateful for your understanding Sister, I promise to learn from this punishment, and be better. Just please don't remove me from my position. I'll do whatever you ask. Tell me how I should be, I've never - I'm not sure how this - "

With a hint of lighthearted glee in her voice, a definite satisfying tone of victory, Sister Jude ordered Violet.

"Bend over and place your hands on the desk, do not move or make a sound."

Obeying, Violet did as she was asked nearly flinching when Sister raised her uniform bunching it up around her waist, and lowering her underwear.

Violet's eyes widened as twenty punishing strikes came down hard upon her tender flesh causing instant red welts to appear along her pale skin.

Her fingernails dug into the wood to control the screams that were rising within her throat as her legs shook threatening to buckle from the pain.

Sated for now, Sister Jude sauntered over to Violet noting her white nylons tucked in her pocket.

It was clear Violet had secrets far deeper than suspected, secrets that obviously she would do anything to keep.

With a deep disdain for Dr. Arden, ever protected under the Monsignors wing, able to perform secret experiments that she was sure bordered on blasphemy, Sister Jude suddenly realized she had the perfect opportunity, a willing little mouse to do some investigating, to find out some evil truths.

"You can go back to your room to pray on what you've learned here Violet. Tomorrow night you may resume your regular shift, and your care of Tate Langdon. Good night my dear."

Standing shakily Violet adjusted her clothes before whispering a strained 'thank you' knowing it was a small price to pay for her love.

Closing the door behind her, Sister Jude replaced the rod as a wide grin lifted across her thin lips.

'No, thank_ you_, my dear.'

_***Reviews are very much loved and appreciated :)**_


	9. anything for him

_**Chris P.C., and deviousflower (love ur username, by the way :) sorry this took so long to update, I promise if anyone is still reading this, it will go faster now... thank you for your reviews!**_

_**anything for him**_

Sister Jude's veiled threats did not fall lightly to Violet's ears, in fact it was the very next night that she risked her life in order to ensure no one would take her Tate away.

Just before her shift started, Violet made her way down to Dr. Arden's office, with two metal picks in her pocket, along with Tate's serum to awaken him from his coma.

This wasn't the first time she had broken into his office, but somehow with the stakes so much higher, it seemed to really rattle her nerves to the point where she was shaking as she slid the metal spike into the antique lock.

She had taken extra precautions this time, checking to make sure Dr. Arden's car was gone from his assigned parking space, even venturing into to the dark catacombs deep inside his special wing, a place strictly forbidden to all personnel, even Sister Jude, to listen for any unusual sounds.

Once inside his spacious office, she let out a deep frustrated sigh, unsure of exactly what Sister Jude was looking for.

Starting with his desk, she rifled through paperwork which mainly consisted of diagnosis requests for insurance forms, and endless notes on medical techniques and terminology.

She even opened a locked drawer that seemed particularly suspicious, but only found a bottle of liquor and a yellowed old envelope full of black and white photographs.

Holding up the bottle, she was surprised when she read the label, expecting Vodka, or Scotch she crinkled her nose trying to pronounce the word under her breath quietly.

"Gl-uh-wein… Gluh-wein… Gluhwein, German?"

Not thinking much of it, she placed it back just how she found it, and began looking through the pictures.

Nothing seemed out of place, there was a very old photo of a young man resembling Arden, with a blonde pretty woman, and several pictures of, again, that same young man with his friends, arms stretched around each other drinking, laughing.

Then she found another smaller envelope inside the large one, looking inside she saw something extremely disturbing, something that made the blood drain from her face.

She felt as if she would faint, as if the world was spinning, flipping upside down on itself, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be what she was thinking.

Shaking she fumbled with the a copier machine that looked as if it was made in the eighties, making two copies she quickly turned it off and put everything back in order.

Fear like she never felt it before flooded her body as she looked over the room, scanning for anything out of place before leaving to run to Sister Jude.

Glancing up at the large clock enclosed in a metal grate, she noticed she had fifteen minutes before her shift was due to start.

With trembling hands she knocked on the nun's door, praying that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"You may enter Violet."

Walking in nervously, wondering how she even knew it was her, Sister June snarkily pointed to the camera mounted across the hall pointed at her door.

"You can never be too careful, now, I'm surprise to see you here so soon after our little talk, you can't possible be here with anything - "

Throwing the picture on her desk, feeling sick, she fell into the wooden chair to wrap her arms protectively around herself, absolutely petrified.

"Tell me this is a joke, that it can't be true, that this is just a picture of some disturbing midlife crisis costume party or something…._ please_ Sister."

Examining the aged cracked black and white photo more carefully, Sister Jude became uncharacteristically quiet as she slipped on her reading glasses.

Sitting back in her chair, she rocked back and forth slowly humming the mind numbing french song that played on a loop in the recreation room happily.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied the menacing uniform with the infamous symbols, and his terrifying outward salute to most evil man to ever walk the Earth.

"Oh quite the contrary Violet, I am very confident that this is the real deal. It appears as though our good doctor is a Nazi war criminal."

With only one thing on her mind Violet rushed to the gleeful nun practically throwing herself at her mercy on her knees.

"Sister Jude, we have to get Tate out of there, he is not the monster you think he is, Dr. Arden and his father are friends, they set all of this up, he is in danger, please you have to help me!"

Sighing Sister let her glasses go to swing on the chain from around her neck.

"Calm yourself dear, I'm afraid there isn't much I can do at the moment with Arden, while this picture is plenty proof for me, I'm thinking the police will want something more…. substantial, until then he is completely protected under the angelic wing of our loving Monsignor."

Sitting back on her heels Violet looked up at her astounded by her casual response.

"You can't be serious, Sister, he's performing experiments on him, Tate could die, there has to be something we can do!"

Leaning back in her chair, glaring down into Violet's wide hazel eyes she shrugged flippantly.

"Well I don't know about _we_ but there certainly something_ you _can do."

Standing Violet began pacing the room fiddling with the other copy in her pocket that Sister Jude remained unaware of.

"What can I possibly do? I have no power here, plus I think he already suspects that I know what he's doing!"

Crossing her arms defiantly, the stern nun simply nodded towards the door.

"Well than, you need to work quickly don't you, if I were you I'd find definitive proof of Arden's affiliation with the Nazi party, that really is the only way I see your Mr. Langdon getting out of here alive."

Tensing her entire body when hearing those last few words, Violet's eyes flashed to the clock once more realizing she was now late for her shift.

"I have to go, If I get you the proof your need, will you promise to help him?"

Cocking her head to the side, Sister Jude pointed her finger at Violet's chest earnestly.

"You get me the evidence I need to put that beast of man behind bars, and I will see to it personally that Tate's case is reopened, and that he is transferred to out of here to be examined by physicians that have no connects to his father."

**vTv**

Violet rushed through her other patients unable to concentrate, she knew that her only hope of finding anything concrete on Dr. Arden and his affiliation with the Nazi party was to break into his house.

Exhausted, feeling the welts from Sister Jude's punishing blows even more now, Violet wearily unlocked Tate's door.

Retrieving the vials from her shoes, she sat on the bed leaning his arm on her lap, while she shot the medication into his vein.

Holding his hand to her heart, needing to be as close as possible to him as she waited for the medication to work, Violet broke down.

Tears welled in her eyes before falling down her cheeks one by one, it was something that rarely if ever she allowed herself to do, but the pressure was mounting on her shoulders more than ever, if she wanted to save Tate, she to be brave.

Closing her tired eyes Violet didn't notice Tate as he began to awaken from his forced state of sleep.

Groggy, it always took some time before he was fully aware of where he was and what was going on.

Seeing her like that, broken, so sad, even fearful, was torture, worse than anything Dr. Arden could do to him.

Feeling more than helpless, he studied her, the way she was clutching his hand, how she trembled up against him as though she was scared.

This wasn't wasn't her, he knew instantly that something else was bothering her, concerned he pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled her close to his chest.

Without hesitation she curled into him, nuzzling her face within the crook of his neck as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

Bringing his lips to her temple he kissed her softly while whispering in the most gentle deep tone.

"What is it Violet? Please tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head, she was reluctant to tell him, she couldn't think of anything more terrifying than knowing that the madman torturing him was actually a real life Nazi.

"Does it have something to do with last night? I can't remember anything, I know I passed out before you were ready, did something happen?"

It was useless to try and hide anything from him, he had a hold over her, a connection that she had with no other.

Unsure if lying would even serve a purpose, she shook her head, not knowing where to start.

It was when she turned to face him that one of her most painful bruises on her upper thigh, hit the steel rails on the side of the bed.

Her face said it all, the pain too much to hide as he lowered her face, hoping that the stray hairs from her messy bun would hide the evidence.

Grabbing her by the cheeks, now extremely worried he stared at her with those big dark eyes that saw right through her.

"Violet, you're hurt, tell me right now, what happened? Did that fucker Arden do something to you?"

With no concern for himself Tate threw off the covers and tried to stand only to wobble slightly from the shock of the drugs to his system.

"No!, Tate, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to end this, if you won't protect yourself then I'll have to talk to Sister Jude about Arden, it's one thing to mess with me, but when he starts fucking around with you than - "

Rushing to him, she wrapped her arms around his back interlocking her fingers against his stomach.

"He didn't hurt me, Sister Jude did."

Turning to face her, he wiped her tears away before lifting her chin to face him.

"What are you talking about? What did she do?"

Averting her eyes, clearly embarrassed and deeply humiliated, Violet shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now, it's over."

Pressing his forehead to hers, Tate brushed his thumb along her lower lip lovingly.

"Violet you can tell me anything, there is nothing that will ever change the way I feel about you, you're all I have, all I want in this world, I need to know that you trust me enough to be honest with me."

Nodding slowly Violet began to unbutton her uniform.

"After you passed out last night, Dr. Arden showed up at the door unexpectedly, it was my fault, I was so caught up in you that I forgot about the time. Anyway he was banging on the door, insisting that I open it, but I was half dressed, you were a mess, the room wasn't put together right, we were caught, and I was so scared."

Edging the dull grey smock off her delicate shoulders she let it fall to the ground before pulling out the bun that was giving her a horrible headache.

"Sister Jude saved us, she distracted Arden, got him to go somewhere else, but of course with everything in this god damn life there was a price for her good deed."

Shaking her head, letting her golden hair fall over her shoulders, she had no idea the effect she was having on Tate, who was paying close attention, even though he was, as always, struck hard by her beauty.

"She told me that she knew that 'we' were 'close', she doesn't know what Dr. Arden is doing but it's clear to her that he's evil, and that he's manipulating you medically in some way, but none of that really matters to her. She hates him, and wants him gone, and since she now has something on me, she forcing me to find evidence that he's not who he says he is, or that he's fucked up enough to get him kicked out of here."

Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand he whispered almost ethereally to her.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you're in so much pain."

Her heart sped up as the moonlight from the stained glass window above his bed shone down on his pale chest spiraling beautiful colors over his skin.

Gazing up into the flaxen curls that fell handsomely over his eyes that were as black as a starless sky, she had the same thought she did the first time she laid eyes on him.

He must be an angel.

"Sister Jude is big on driving a point home, punishment with a price she called it, I still don't know what the hell that means."

Turning around slowly, wanting to die from embarrassment, Violet removed the rest of her under garments so he could see the deep purple bruises and bright red welts all over the small of her back, her thighs, and rounded cheeks.

Gasping loudly, furious, heartbroken, he knelt down behind her grazing his gentle fingertips along the curve of her hips.

Violet let out a sigh feeling is warm hands on her willing her pain away.

Barely touching her, he swept his mouth over each wound, kissing tenderly every heinous strike against her tender skin.

"Oh Violet, you'll never know how sorry I am."

Covering her face as he insisted on soothing her with his soft lips, her voice faltered.

"None of this is your fault, nothing could _ever_ be your fault Tate."

Turning her slightly so she was facing the bed, he gingerly eased her forward, so she was bent over, her hands resting on the mattress, putting her in the exact same position Sister Jude had forced her into yesterday.

"Just relax Violet, I'm going to take your pain away."

Her teary eyes slid shut as he skimmed his soft fingers between her thighs to gently spread her legs apart.

She exhaled sharply feeling the cool air hit the searing painful wounds so cruelly driven into her flawless skin.

A shiver rushed over her entire body feeling his presence behind her naked body, knowing that he was so close.

Smoothing his hands up inside her thighs she whimpered loudly when she felt his breath skim across her slit that was becoming drenched by just the nearness of him.

Eased by the evidence that she was enjoying this, needing for her to feel something other than the barbaric remains of the beating of the Sister's wooden rod, he brought his mouth close to her center.

Leaning over further so her elbows hit the sheets, she breathed out forcefully.

"Tate, you ...y-you don't have to do this."

Reaching around with a feather's touch to stroke her clit, he replied lustfully, in a husky deep breathless tone.

"I want to, I always want you Violet, I need to take your pain away. I need to taste you, to know that you have some pleasure among all this pain."

Violet could barely speak after he finished his explicit statement, his motivation was clear, but it was obvious he was craving her, desperate to make her feel good, to make her come.

Teasing her with the tip of tongue, he provided the sweet torture that her body had been longing for, allowing her to forget everything, even if just for a few moments.

Her tousled hair fell down over her shoulders teasing her breasts as he strummed her clit with his fingertips.

She breathlessly whined his name as he flicked his tongue inside her again and again until she was shivering, clawing at the sheets, begging for him to fuck her.

Unwilling to stop until he tasted her climax fully, he sped up curling his tongue so the tip grazed that spot that made her see stars.

Only when he was satisfied, did he turn her carefully around, worried so much that he would hurt her.

Discarding his hospital pajama bottoms quickly, he skimmed his fingers along her lips before kissing her softly, whispering words of love and forever.

Sitting on the bed he pulled her towards him so she was straddling his lap before surging up hard.

Glistening with sweat she grabbed his angelic blonde waves to bring his lips to hers.

Deeply kissing him, she rode him hard before breaking for a desperate breath of air.

Lost, tangled up in him, as he continued to thrust desperately inside her, she stared up at the stained glass window that displayed the luminous moon, revealing beautiful hues of colors that splintered over their naked skin like a prism.

Within that moment, that second of clarity, she knew in her heart of hearts that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, no risk she wouldn't take, no law she wouldn't break.

If it was hard evidence Sister Jude wanted, she would get it, no matter how far she had to go to get it.

_***Reviews are very much loved and appreciated :)**_


	10. The Devil's Workshop

**_Parmigiolate, CMLangdon, Chris. P.C., Tammy Fray, deviousflower, DinahRay, and guest...thank you so so much, very sorry for the long absence._**

**_The Devil's Workshop_**

Stepping off the bus two blocks from Dr. Arden's house, Violet looked like any other young girl out for a night to meet her friends for an innocent night out on the town.

She'd been watching the other nurses, how they behaved, how their biggest worry was if the guy they liked called, or if they made enough to get whatever outfit was in that week.

Violet tried to copy the lightness in their step, the carefree movements as they passed through this world oblivious to the despair that surrounded them in the dank dark rooms of the asylum.

She pictured clean cut college boyfriends, and the stable families that were always available to them whenever there was a need.

The classic nurturing mother who dutifully cooked their meals, and did their laundry, when not at her part time job that was essentially to keep her from getting bored, or outside caring for her prize winning roses.

The doting father who came home from work at six on the dot, who liked to play chess and work his magic on the grill on the weekends, but always had time for a heart to heart talk with daddy's little girl.

The annoying but beloved younger brother or sister who secretly idolized them.

Forcing a smile, Violet mimicked the breezy nature of those nurses, hoping no one would notice she wasn't one of them.

Praying she'd at the very least pass as normal, adequately well adjusted, someone without a thirst for revenge or the bright red blood that came along with it.

A girl who hadn't smiled at the sight of her father's twisted face from a broken neck, lying at the bottom of a staircase, someone who wasn't about to break into the house of a Nazi war criminal psychotic surgeon.

Dressed in faded jeans, ripped at the knees, her favorite Nirvana over sized tee shirt, untied laces spilled from her dirty converse sneakers smacking the cement in a confident rhythm as she walked down the street.

Dirty blonde hair flowed out around her, silky ends snapping aggressively in the wind like some kind of brave superhero off to save the day as she blasted Pink Floyd's 'Comfortably Numb' into her ears.

Walking with long purposeful strides, she had to keep reminding herself to not stare at the ground, or nervously look around her, but to casually gaze straight ahead as though she had nothing to hide.

Luck had finally sided with her when a medical conference Dr. Arden was attending to in Boston, conceded with her night off, it was kismet, definitely meant to be.

With the threat of Sister Jude hanging over her head, and her beloved light haired angel running out of time, there was no choice, she had to go to the source if she was going to find the proof needed to set him free.

She was careful, crossing over to side streets, cutting into backyards, anything to stay off the main street so as not to be noticed.

Violet was smart, both street and book, which was odd since most possessed one or the other, in many ways it was what had pulled her through more than one life altering harry situation.

She was a survivor in this world, one of violence, and the many shades of abuse she endured in her young life.

The myth of course is that these people who somehow managed to pull themselves through unimaginable adversity were are hard, steel on the inside, unbreakable.

The truth is quite the opposite, especially where Violet is concerned.

She is anything but, in the light of day, the darkest hour of night she found herself holding on by her nails, her fingers bone white, her stomach churning as pain ripped like the sharp edge of scissors cutting into her flesh.

Survivors are constantly reminded of the demons they escaped, never letting themselves be lulled under the falseness that they are protected, somehow shielded from life's most brutal assaults.

It never goes away, that fear, the pain.

It ebbs and flows, becoming only a mere hazy grey cloud overhead at times, while other days a destructive, terrifying title wave, drowning them in the blackest sea of hopelessness, stealing what little faith they have of ever coming out from beneath that familiar dark abyss.

Violet is a girl who lived to tell the tale, an instead of being closed off and guarded she has chosen to love fiercely, blindly with all that was left of her fragile broken heart.

Recklessly willing to give her life without thought or hesitation to a boy who was forgotten, thrown to a wolf whose intention was to torture and maim his precious soul.

Clutching her small flashlight, too nervous to use it just yet, she made her way to the towering brick mansion, the residence of one Dr. Arden.

Breathless from running, she finally found herself perched at his basement door, covered in vines, appearing as if it had not been used in ages, she figured it was her best shot of not be wired with an alarm.

Taking her trusty metal picks, the same ones she used to break into his office, she got to work, minding very carefully not to disturb the overgrown foliage stuck to the small warped wooden door.

The lock nearly crumbled as soon as she started, damaged by the harsh New England winters and the garden variety of destructive termites.

Her thin frame slipped through the small opening easily without stretching the vines to the point of detection, it was all going just as planned.

Shoving the picks in her back pocket, she shone her flashlight across the expansive room before her.

Gasping she froze, staring out over rows and rows of grey metal shelves containing glass jars of all sizes and shapes.

Floating suspended in a clouded yellow fluid was everything from various organs to body parts.

The shocking display was one of pride, like a athlete exhibiting an array of trophies.

Freakishly grotesque faces stared back at her as she shakily scanned the thin beam of light across the room.

Malformed limbs, peering colorful irises vacantly stared frozen in place, fleshy hearts forever trapped, brains of all sizes labeled and tagged like captured prey, it was a sight straight out of a horror movie.

Her jaw clenched tight remembering her goal, the tender beautiful boy depending on her back at the asylum, trapped in a horrific forever cycle of heinous torture and drugged slumber.

Waving away hanging cobwebs that clung to her hair from above, she continued on, forcing her feet to walk towards a narrow staircase.

Taking long shuddered breaths, she gripped the clear diamond like doorknob leading out of the macabre grisly basement as she entered the first floor.

Quietly making her way down a long narrow hallway, she aimed her torch over rows of framed black and white pictures, most depicting the same mysterious blonde found in his office.

Either in the background, or in the forefront with her arms wrapped around a young doctor Arden, she was always there, clearly a source of someone endearing to him.

For some reason Violet felt this woman was the key to everything, only she didn't know how or what exactly.

Knowing Sister Jude's only care was hard indisputable proof of his Nazi past, Violet continued on already missing her time with Tate.

The old house was like a museum, spotless, everything having a place as only a psycho would have it, full of antiques, reminders of a time when he was powerful and young with a life full of possibilities still ahead, she presumed.

After searching the rooms on the first floor, kitchen, living room, etc, she bravely made her way upstairs to an extremely disturbing master bedroom.

Standing in the doorway she shone her flashlight on a massive boar's head with long pointed tusks posed over a large king sized bed.

More expensive elaborate jars were proudly placed upon exquisitely carved tables, she guessed these were special to him, more than experimental parts like the ones in the basement.

Peering through his closet she shuddered at the rows of suits he wore under his long white lab coat as the distinct odor of cigar smoke and an offensive cologne wafted out towards her.

Turning away, feeling dizzy from the stench her hazel eyes widened as her stream of light caught a large oval shaped glass jar that was separated from the rest.

Set on an etched mahogany wooden block of flowers it was placed upon a pedestal of marble, eye level, obviously to be admired and adorned for his eyes only.

Stepping closer, Violet illuminated the figure that was clouded by what looked like a cluster of light colored strings, or strips of cloth floating about.

Violet's body went rigid, her muscles tensed with terror as it became more clear that she was peering at the head of the blonde, the woman in the endless rows of photographs displayed with care upon his walls.

Catching the woman's vacant blue eyes through a haze of flaxen hair, Violet covered her mouth as her dinner rushed up into her mouth.

Dashing out of the room she ran right into a long cord from above that led to the attic.

Wanting nothing more than to leave, she paused to catch her breath and calm her racing pulse, remembering that this was the same man that held Tate's life in his hands night after night.

Reluctantly she pulled down the folded stairs as quickly as possible desperate for the proof needed to satisfy Sister Jude.

The attic was a chaotic mess, a vast difference than the pristine organized floors underneath.

Rifling through boxes and drawers of old furniture with shaky hands, Violet finally came upon a rack of wardrobe covers that unlike everything else was void of not even a speck of dust or a single cobweb, as if they had been opened and used recently and often.

Unzipping the largest one she nearly fell back as she peered up at the horrifying uniform with all the Nazi symbols and honorable metals she had seen in his pictures.

Even the military hat was hanging above the collar, the bill shiny, as if brand new.

It was clear someone like to delve into a past as dark as his mind more often than not as she caught a full length mirror wedged up against a large tall box.

Directly underneath the rack she found a box containing the mother load of everything she needed to appease Jude.

Getting to work she went through it all, taking pictures with her phone of anything with German writing or Nazi symbols, including the intimidating uniform that had taken her by surprise.

More than ready to get the hell out of there she put everything back in it's place before something that caught her attention in the corner of the room.

Nearly hidden by a large dusty dresser, there was an old fashion Television with a VCR build into it, resting on a small child size desk.

Beside it was piles and piles of VHS tapes, stakes even on the floor in sloppy rows.

Anxious to get the hell out of there, she thought about just leaving knowing she had the proof she was looking for, but something pulled her closer, a feeling, a curiosity that was nagging at her to the point that eclipsed her fear.

Pressing the 'on' button she watched intensely as black and white soundless snow soon flickered clear revealing Tate's room from the asylum.

Dropping the flashlight on the ground, she fell to her knees as the ceiling downward view of the entire room came into view.

Immediately her eye went to the time that was scrolling second to minute and hour in the corner of the small screen, before the door opened and she lost the air from her lungs completely.

It was her, walking into his room, giving him the serum, the two of them talking, embracing, making love, the very last time she had seen Tate.

Reaching for the flashlight, she clamored through each tape reading each label that displayed the hurried messy penmanship of Dr. Arden himself.

**Violet, July 4, 2015 - session 46**

**Violet, July 2, 2015 - session 45**

**Violet, July 1, 2015 - session 44**

**Violet, June 30, 2015 - session 43**

On and on going back to the very first time she walked into his room, there was a tape, he knew everything, recorded every moment, he had been watching them this entire time.

Shutting off the TV, Violet thought for a moment, it was Sister Jude who told her of the conference out of town, prompting her to take this opportunity to get her evidence.

Running as fast as she could through the house, down the narrow dark staircase into basement of horrors, Violet squeezed through the small door gasping as she took a deep breath of the cool night air.

Taking off again she ran down to the closest driveway checking each car she came upon for an open door.

Finally finding one, the perfect one to steal, a classic seventy Chevelle, she pulled out the wires beneath the steering column sparking the ignition.

Having a strong feeling that this was all a set up, Violet sped towards the mental hospital as fast as she could with only one thing on her mind.

Ditching the car a half a mile from the asylum she ran through a barren field, and the parking lot of a closed factory before finally reaching the asylum.

Ignoring the kind greeting of the night security guard, Freddy, a seventy two year old nearly blind and deaf white haired sweet guy, her hazel eyes stung with tears as she bolted up the winding staircase.

Breathless, she stumbled down the dark corridors until she reached the twisting desolate wing set apart from the rest of the buildings.

Bracing her hands on the damp stone walls, she dragged her aching legs towards his room fumbling with her keys before falling through the brightly lit room.

She connected with his eyes first, big soulful, black as night, full of fear, tearing up with worry for her, and only her, Tate, clearly unable to speak, directed his gaze towards the corner of the room.

Standing with a sinister grin plastered across his wrinkled face, Dr. Arden clapped his hands together laughing joyfully, proud of his accomplishment.

"Oh young love…_ first_ love… may I be so bold as to assume, so fierce in its loyalty, so predictably pathetic, lacking such crucial qualities as logic and reason."

Rushing towards Tate, Violet brushed his blonde waves from his forehead lovingly, hating herself for being so gullible for falling for his trap, even worse for believing anything Sister Jude had told her.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Tate's expression was one of heart breaking desperation, he did his best to beg her with love struck eyes to escape while she still could.

Using all his strength he slowly edged his chin towards the door as he mouthed the words,_ 'go now, please Violet.'_

Sighing hard, Dr. Arden sauntered over towards the door securing the locks one by one as Tate helplessly looked on.

"Honestly my dear Tate, how could you possibly think our sweet Violet would abandon you at your hour of need, she loves you, that much is clear. I've seen it with my own two eyes. I must say I haven't seen passion displayed on a level of such blissful abandon as yours in all of my days. You two are truly a sight to behold when you are in the throws of it all, quite entertaining to say the least."

Pointing at the camera hidden from view in the corner of the room, Tate's breathing escalated realizing that he had been watching them since the beginning.

Sounds, heartbreaking, throaty hoarse whispers began to force their way from Tate's shaky lips.

**_"P-Please… let … her … go."_**

Tilting his head to the side, watching as Violet stood protectively, fearlessly in front of Tate, her arms spread outward, her small body barely covering him, Dr. Arden let out a horrifying belly laugh.

"Oh my, this is going to be much more enjoyable than I could have ever imagined."

_***Reviews are very much loved and appreciated :)**_


	11. Forever

_**Forever **_

There was no escape, nothing that Violet could do to protect her love, it was all lost, she had failed.

Even though these thoughts were screaming silently in her mind, she knew that she'd fight till the end, till her last breath for him.

Her teary eyes seemed to only incite blissful glee from the former Nazi soldier turned sadistic surgeon as he clasped his liver spotted hands together, clearly proud of his victory.

Tate winced holding a newly incision across his chest in an attempt to get up off the bed to save her.

Holding up his bony finger Dr. Arden waved it sardonically back and forth slowly while he spoke in a sing songy voice.

"My dear boy you'll be unconscious in a matter of minutes, do you really wish to waste your last moments failing to save her? I would think your time would best be used to declare your love for the girl, I mean considering the dire fate that awaits her, you should at the very least thank the child for giving up her life to save you."

Feeling the affects of Arden's drugs suppressing his nervous system once again lulling him into a forced slumber, Tate spotted the familiar vials sticking out from Violet's sneaker.

Tapping his fingers along her thigh to get her attention, she whipped her head around to meet his desperate stare.

Motioning to the syringes bulging from her socks he nodded toward his arm feeling himself beginning to fade away.

Mouthing the words 'now Violet, all of it' she wasted no time.

In one fluid motion she reached down pulling two from her sock, discarding the covers with her thumb, before turning to plunge the needles in his arm quickly executing the medicine inside his veins.

It was overkill, more than she had ever tried on him in the past, but it was what he silently begged for, he needed to stay awake if they had any chance.

"NO!"

It was too late for Arden to react, her actions infuriated him as he dove towards her grabbing her wrists, throwing her to the ground hard.

Violet reached out her hands towards Tate while sliding across the floor before she slammed her head into the stone wall knocking her out cold.

Calmly reaching for the needle in the pocket of his white coat, Arden breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry my little golden boy, soon she'll be far away, well pieces of her will be that is. I'll be sure to make it slow, wait till she's conscious enough to feel everything, or the very least be aware of the amputations, she deserves far worse for her interference. Lessons learned can sometimes be harsh but necessary I always say."

Taking deep breaths, feeling the concoction of drugs Violet researched especially for him rush through his system he began to feel the fog lift from his mind.

Dr. Arden's words seeped into Tate giving him the strength to tap into the 'gift' his adopted father had especially plucked him out of Romania for.

He swore he'd never use it, he wasn't even sure he could after being drugged for so long, but the combination of the double dosage of medication, and hearing of Violet's fate woke the beast that laid dormant for so long, the power of a monster that his father, and now Arden, had been trying to harness for their own use unsuccessfully.

Whistling a haunting tune he often used while performing his horrid experiments in the camps, Arden, unaware of what was happening, held the syringe up in the air expelling the extra liquid from vial.

Bucking against the mattress his restraints began to rip straight away from the rails.

He was feeling it, that dark surge of power coursing through him wildly like a runaway train careening of its tracks.

Tate squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on the one thing that would ground him, that would control his wrath so that he wouldn't destroy everything in his path, he needed Violet to tether him down, remind him of who he truly was.

Arden happily looked down at Tate, his poison directed towards the pale skin and the bluish vein lifting up as if ready to accept what he had to offer with no fight just as he had done countless times before.

It was only when the steel needle broke in two coming in contact with Tate's arm that Arden glared down with true concern.

"What the hell is this, I will not tolerate - "

It was Tate's eyes that rendered Arden speechless, wide open now staring up at him, liquid black inching quickly over the white surrounding his dilated pupils till there was nothing left but darkness.

Sitting up slowly, rising up as if all pain had evaporated away, Tate raised his finger towards Arden who had turned away fruitlessly attempting to unlock the metal door with fumbling nervous hands.

With his leather restraints still hanging, torn from his wrists, Tate calmly swiped his finger across the air in Arden's direction.

Screaming in agony Arden arched his back while Tate made another motion as if finishing an invisible X before him.

Another ear piercing screech escaped between yellow stained teeth as Arden fell to his knees blood now seeping through the his ominous white lab coat.

Bare feet touched the ground as Tate stood tall, unencumbered by the endless days and nights of Arden's coma inducing sedation.

With nothing but pajama bottoms he walked closer to the fallen old man whose crimes deserved far worse punishment than a fast death.

Kneeling beside him, Tate waved his hand pulling the remaining two vials out his pocket, the most dangerous of the three drugs administered to him several times a day.

With seemingly relaxed focus he flicked his wrist plunging the needles directly into Arden's neck, emptying the two drugs into his carotid artery insuring a speedy delivery straight to his brain, leaving him in a paralyzed state, aware of everything around him, but unable to communicate in anyway whatsoever for the rest of his days.

Tate had this planned from day one of his capture, of the terrifying moment he understood that he was in the hands of a true monster, it was only until today, because of Violet and his devotion to her, to their forever, that gave him the courage to realize he could control the darkness that laid dormant inside him.

In saving her Tate in turn saved himself that day, love had become a circle flowing through her back to him, never ending, eternal.

**vTv**

**Romania **

**Tate's homeland, present day**

Crouching beneath the floorboards Tate held Violet close to him, his hand pressed gently over her mouth as he held his finger to his lips urging her to be quiet.

Her eyes widened hearing the familiar voice from above as dirt scattered down over their heads from between the planks of wood as Sister Jude sat at his Aunt's kitchen table.

A small woman dressed in black stood by an old fashioned gas stove, her snow white hair wrapped up in a babushka eyed the nun with uncomfortable silence before finally speaking in her native tongue.

"Ceai?"

Looking over to the translator she hired once reaching Romania, Sister Jude shrugged arrogantly.

"Not a word of English I see, how charming."

Sighing wearily at the unwelcome stranger Eva spoke with a heavy accent relaying his Aunt's question.

"She is offering you some tea, but I should tell you that it would be an insult to refuse Sister."

Huffing with impatience Sister Jude nodded. "Fine, whatever it takes to speed this along."

Eva nodded towards Ecaterina wordlessly.

Sipping on white china covered in black roses, Sister Jude continued on anxious to get her answers.

"After the doctor I was speaking of, was murdered by your nephew, it is believed that he escaped with a young nurse onto a freighter bound for his home, his birthplace_, this_ place. Listen we don't have much time, the police are not far behind me, you need to tell me where they are. If you don't I promise you that I will tell them that you and your entire family are harboring a criminal. To be an accessory to a murderer, is that what you really want?."

Eva quickly translated causing his aunt to glare with hatred at the cross bearing bitch sitting in her home before biting back in her native language.

"Dracul nu este aici, nu de la băiețel, din moment ce om rău a venit cu ani în urmă și l-au luat din brațele mele."

Downing the rest of her tea while angrily tapping the heel of her shoe on the floor causing more dust to float down upon their heads, the Sister spun her head at Eva.

Standing from the table Eva flicked her dark eyes over to Ecaterina nervous to continue.

"Well let's hear it! I assure you I don't have all day, what did the woman say?"

"She says that Dracul is not here, not since small boy, since that evil man came years ago and took him from her arms."

Pulling away Tate's fingers from her mouth, Violet turned toward him while braced against his chest.

Tate's eyes angled down away from her stare as the conversation took a darker turn above.

Smiling wickedly, Sister Jude tilted her head to the side while grasping her large silver cross securely in her palm.

"That's right, you know him by his _true_ name, not his given name from Mr. Langdon."

Clanging the empty china tea cup down loudly she coughed slightly feeling a little dizzy.

"Not many know of his name, or the meaning for that matter."

Eva rushed, overlapping Sister Jude's words, relating them to Ecaterina as quickly as possible, her voice growing more shaky by the moment.

Violet scrunched her brows confused, hearing this for the first time, unsure why Tate would keep such a secret from her.

It was then that she realized he never disclosed the reason for Dr. Arden's interest in him, how they were interrupted just as he was about to reveal why he was 'different', that he had a gift that was worthy of such evil.

Reaching for his hand, silently urging him to look at her, Tate continued to avert his gaze unnervingly clenching his jaw clearly upset.

"Tell me, just out of curiosity I'd like to know, was it his father or his dear mother, _your sister_, as I understand it, that bestowed the name of the beast upon that sweet little baby boy?"

Eva paced the room wringing her hands tightly reluctant to translate her words as his aunt stared at her for a response.

Wiping sweat from her brow the young girl nodded obediently towards the old woman relaying Sister Jude's scathing message.

"Spune-mi, doar din curiozitate aș vrea să știu, era tatăl său sau pe mama draga acest că dat numele fiarei pe care băiețelul copil?"

Slamming her fist down on her kitchen counter Violet jumped but was quickly comforted by Tate circling his hand gently over her back beneath her shirt.

Ignoring his Aunt's rage, Sister Jude continued her slanderous rant damning Tate to a fate he did not deserve.

"He is… true to the name given to him, but I'm sure you realize that. I believe you've known from the beginning. It's hard to hide the Anti Christ, it's especially hard when you mark him with the name,_ really_… it wasn't hard to figure out that the translation of Dracul is the devil."

Violet turned completely around wrapping her thighs around his waist holding his face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes.

Mouthing the words, "Is that true?" he just stared back at her struck by her beauty, lost as to why she loved him, terrified that he could possibly lose her.

Sister Jude held her head as the room began to spin hearing Eva rush through the damning words spoken by the spiteful nun translating them back to his aunt.

"El este ... adevărat la numele dat de el, dar eu sunt sigur că-ți dai seama, cred că v-ați cunoscut de la început. Este greu pentru a ascunde anti Hristos, este deosebit de greu atunci când l-marca cu numele, într-adevăr ... nu a fost greu să dau seama că traducerea Dracul este diavolul. "

Sweat poured from Sister Jude as she fell to the floor with a hard thud, her eyes glaring down between the slats of wood to Tate and Violet tangled together below.

"Y-You bitch… you drugged … me … "

kneeling beside her, the elderly woman calmly whispered in Sister Jude's ear with venomous intent.

"Tu hag ignorant, că băiat frumos detine un nume care este adevărat inima și sufletul lui, el este aducător de lumină, un înger din cer, nu acest diavol vorbești de. Tu ești cel întunecat, și doar astfel încât nu există nici o neînțelegere, este inima ta, care este dispariția lent, ești pe moarte sora ... așa spun rugăciunile ... chiar dacă acestea sunt sortite să cadă pe urechi surde. "

Edging her milky cataract eyes towards Eva, Ecaterina nodded wishing her to translate her final words to the American nun.

Shaking, wiping away fearful tears, Eva joined Tate's Aunt on the floor next to the dying woman.

"You ignorant hag, that beautiful boy holds a name that is true to his heart and soul, he is the bringer of light, an angel from heaven, not this devil you speak of. _You_ are the dark one, and just so there is no misunderstanding, it is _your_ heart that you feel withering away slowly, you are dying Sister... so say your prayers... even though they are doomed to fall on deaf ears."

Staring straight up into the Sister Jude's fading blank eyes, Tate and Violet held onto each other while unanswered questions loomed in the air.

**vTv**

Jumping from an empty storage cart on a train, Violet and Tate made their way through thick woods as darkness began to encompass the end of an already cold rainy day.

"Don't worry Violet, it's not far now."

Nodding she walked on quietly just as she had been since the twenty four hours that had passed from Sister Jude's death.

Stopping suddenly Tate breathed in deeply before scanning a row of tall trees before them.

"We're here."

Eyeing him sideways, she took in his unfamiliar strength, the gleaming evidence of vibrant life that rushed with vigor and confidence through him.

Violet paused with reflection, still trying to get used to him this way.

Parting a thick layer of branches he held out his hand to her.

Leading Violet through a pitch black entrance of a twisted narrow path he eventually came to a door.

Hidden in the forest was a cabin, a secret place his family had built years before his grandparents were born.

Lighting a candle, he seemed to just 'know' where things were, even in the kind of darkness where you can't see your hand in front of your face.

Turning quickly hearing flames burst from nowhere, Violet stared at a large stone fireplace welcoming the warmth, too tired to question where it came from so fast.

His voice was soft, sweet velvet silk, heavy with worry as he took her into his arms.

"Violet, there is no reason to be afraid."

Her eyes darted around the large one room cabin noting a bed in the corner.

Looking up into his eyes, she eased her hands beneath his sweater.

"I'm not scared, but I do have questions… is that ...okay?"

Cupping her cheek his lips curved upwards deepening his dimples that seemed to give her a glimpse of the innocent frail boy she was used to.

"Of course, ask me anything."

Taking his hand from her face she led him to the bed discarding her heavy jacket and boots tossing them to the floor.

Following suit he sat next to her on the bed trying to catch his breath wondering where all this was leading.

Lacing her fingers into his she rested her head on his shoulder as they both stared into the orange flames.

"It's okay Violet, ask me."

Turning towards him she straddled his lap surprising him while smoothing her hands once again along his warm rib cage needing to touch him.

"When I woke up in your room after Arden threw me… you told me you stabbed him, that you used his surgical tools, that you overpowered him, doused him in the neck with his drugs, but that's not what happened was it?"

Shaking his head Tate lowered his eyes, "I never physically touched him, but yes, it was me that put him in that state, caused his massive injuries that will never heal."

Raising his sweater over his head, Violet lightly ghosted her fingers over his heart causing him to instantly harden beneath her.

Trembling he lifted his dark eyes to her, breathlessly under her control.

"Violet you must understand, he was going to torture you," his voice broke with emotion at just the thought, "kill you… take you away from me forever, I had no choice."

Surging her hips forward brushing her sex against his beautiful cock he hissed pressing his forehead to her neck.

"Violet, you have to stop if you want me to explain … I can't - "

Repeating her previous action making him groan into her skin, she smiled drifting her lips close to his ear.

"You are the bringer of light, the one who saved me, not from Dr. Arden's hands, but from the first day I laid eyes on you. You made me want to live, to love, to know I could be loved. You are my angel, I will be with you for as long as you want me."

Stripping off her shirt, Tate flipped her on her back quickly removing the rest of her clothing while his mouth skipped along her stomach whispering the word forever wet and warm against her skin.

Sinking between her thighs Tate flicked his eyes up to meet her half lidded dazed stare showing her a glimpse of what he was, his real self.

Gasping as his tongue slipped inside, her head fell back against the pillow causing her to look to the ceiling as she dug her nails into the sheets making her intentions clear.

"Forever my Tate… my Dracul… my angel."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish this, ending stories does not come easy for me unfortunately._**

**_Thank you so much for all your replies, parmigiolate, Dinah ;), Chris P.C., gvozzdika, Stephycats7785, and greyeyes7, I know it's been forever, I really do apologize._**


End file.
